


彼岸花（博鸣）

by yuyu940



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	彼岸花（博鸣）

有那么一种花。  
它开一千年，落一千年。  
花开不见叶，叶生不见花。  
花叶永不相见。  
他们本来也应如那彼岸花和叶，是最不可能相恋的一对。  
只可惜——

情不为因果，缘注定生死。

 

“我回来了。”

一打开门，就看见金发的少年倚在离门口不远的墙壁。  
家里没有开灯，只有从餐桌那边有昏黄的光线浅浅地照过来玄关。

“你回来啦。”

脱掉鞋子，刚踏上台阶的那瞬间，背部狠狠地撞击在墙上，疼得他微微皱眉。

“好痛啊。”

他看着那个将他压制在墙上的少年。

金发、蓝眼睛、脸上的两道猫须一般的印记，无论哪里都和自己如出一辙。

明明，是父子来着。

少年却宛如野兽逡巡自己的地盘一般，紧扣住鸣人的双肩在他的身上慢慢地嗅着，最后来到他的颈边，深深地嗅了一口。

“今天为什么这么晚？嗯？”少年喃喃道。

“......今天有点事，稍微耽搁......”明明是自己的儿子，但鸣人说话的语气明显在顾忌着什么。

“......有女人的香水味？呵，是隔壁班教国语的佐仓老师，还是那些喋喋不休整天缠着你的女学生啊，嗯，鸣人老师？”

他说话的音调怪里怪气，鸣人正想反驳却感到脖子被人轻轻地啮着。

“爸爸，你不乖，必须要好好惩罚你才行啊。”耳边回响的嗓音让人沉沦，似是自言自语，又恰似情人间的耳语。

迷迷糊糊中，看着在压在自己身上少年，鸣人有一刹那的晃神。

人们都说，儿女的出生是为了向父母讨债。那他真的很想知道，他上辈子到底欠了他什么，这辈子要用这样的方式还债。

 

记那些还没偏轨的日常。

站在厨房里的金发少年是漩涡博人，今年17岁，就读于木叶高。

“啊——博人！今天的早餐又是吐司啊！不是说了我想吃和式的早餐吗！日本人就应该要吃日式早餐啊！”

坐在桌子前像个小孩子一样闹个不停的是漩涡鸣人，今年34岁，在木叶高中教英语。

被点名的人，围着围裙，手上端两杯牛奶从厨房走出来：“笨蛋爸爸！有早餐吃就已经很好了，还抱怨那么多！”

“而且说是日式早餐，可是爸爸只是又是想吃拉面吧！”

“呃……”被儿子一句话就揭穿了自己的鸣人有些不好意思地抿抿嘴。

漩涡家父子难得安安静静地吃完一顿早餐后，两人一同出门了。

木叶高中离他们家不远，大概二十分钟左右的路程。  
虽然开车能缩短一半时间，不过父子都更喜欢走路过去。

一路上聊着一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事——

诸如今晚的晚餐啊、明天的早餐啊、上次买的向日葵种子……

偶尔、应该说时不时被儿子反驳几句他也不觉得生气。  
他不知道其他父子之间是怎么相处的，但是他和博人这种比起父子更像是朋友的方式让他觉得很惬意。

快接近学校的时候，已经能看到路上有很多穿着一样校服的少年少女。

一路走过来都有不同的人在经过他们身边的时候打招呼。

“鸣人老师！早上好啊！”  
“哟，高木，今天头发还是那么乱。”  
“嘿嘿……”

“啊，鸣人老师今天好早啊。”  
“我每天都这么早吧！”

“鸣人！今天又有你的课呢！”  
“笨蛋啊！要叫我鸣人老师！”  
“是——老、师！”

“老师、老师，今天的小考题目是什么啊？”  
“对啊对啊，就稍微透露一点嘛……”  
“题目啊……笨啊！怎么可能告诉你们啊！”  
“诶——鸣人真小气呢——”

“老师！”  
“鸣人老师！”  
“吶！鸣人！”  
“鸣人老师。”

与身旁吵吵嚷嚷不同的是，博人毫无表情地边走着边看向路边。

差不多内容的对话每天都在持续着。

老爸在教师里面算是年轻的，而且也很温柔、又开朗，教学的方式也总是很轻松让人易懂，不知不觉就跟学生们打成一片了。

像是刚刚跟他招呼的人里面——  
有男的、女的。  
有一年级、二年级、三年级。  
有老师也有学生。

无论哪个家伙都是“鸣人”、“鸣人”这样叫着。  
真是吵死人了。

正确地称呼老师的方法应该是姓氏后面加上老师才对吧。  
应该是“漩涡老师”。  
“鸣人老师”这算是怎么回事。

好几次，他都有冲动想纠正那些不懂何为尊师重道的人。

“我先回教室了，老爸。”  
“博人！说了几次在学校的时候要叫我老师啊！”

可是少年像是没听见似的，留给他一个背影头也不回挥挥手便走了。

“唉——”  
总觉得这孩子情绪有点低落啊。

 

“……He impressed the manager that he was an honest man.有人能告诉我这句话应该要怎么说才对吗？”

博人看着他的英语老师——

也就是自己的老爸，漩涡鸣人，拿着课本站在讲台上。  
他的目光扫视着全班。

有几个学生正犹豫着准备举手，可是手才伸到一半，博人就已经比他们更快地站了起来。

“He impressed the manager as an honest man。”

鸣人似是有点惊讶于他的举动，不过还是露出一个赞赏的微笑：“没错哦。impress不能用于动词＋间接宾语＋that从句的结构。那，大家试着做一下57页的那三道练习题。”

他边说着，边从讲台上走了下来。

周围都是细细碎碎地翻纸声。  
他却能清晰地听到那人向他走过来的脚步声。

鸣人趁着大家低头做练习，经过博人的位置，摸了摸他的头，细声地说了句：“你做得很好哦。”  
落在头上的手掌既让人觉得安心，也暖得让人眷恋。  
眼梢还能窥见他嘴角温柔的笑意。

少年似乎是要掩饰什么一样，将头埋得更低了点。  
鸣人看看儿子染红的耳尖，无声地笑着走开了。

博人在众多埋头苦干的同学中悄悄抬起来，回头望了下那个高大的身影。

每次都这样。  
总是流露出不经意的温柔。  
可他也知道，其实老爸对所有学生都那样。  
对他即使有别于别人也仅仅只是因为他是他儿子。  
即使心有埋怨。  
但每次就是这样小小的触碰和赞赏，都让他像是偷吃到糖果的小孩一样，窃喜不已。

这些糖果一点又一点累积起来。  
心也一点点的沉沦下去。

欣喜之余，又有点害怕。  
他的温柔能持续到什么时候。  
他的亲昵又能维持到什么程度。  
终有一天，当自己再也不满足于这一点点，又能怎么办。

 

“啊，英语课总是过得这么快啊。”  
“就是啊！”  
“下一节是化学课呢。”  
“啊——真不想上呢！”  
“每次上化学课都觉得那地方阴冷冷的啊。”  
“明明是化学老师，但感觉大蛇丸老师更适合教生物。”  
“果然，还是鸣人比较好！”  
“就是就是——”

同班同学的高声讨论，让他觉得有点刺耳。  
正想先去实验室躲着的时候，好友三月却开口了。

“博人，你爸爸真是受欢迎呢。”  
“是……这样吗。”简直就是有点受欢迎过头了吧。  
“嗯，无论是男生还是女生。”  
“……是吗……”  
“其实呢，之前还有听说隔壁班的佐仓老师想追你爸爸呢。”

三月平时明明也不是那么喋喋不休的人，今天到底是怎么回事。  
他有些不快。

“我先去个厕所，三月你先去实验室吧。”  
不想再听下去了。博人簌一声猛地站起来。

 

可是好像无论去到哪里都能听到那个人的消息啊。

在男厕门口的走廊里有几个隔壁班的女生在叽叽喳喳地聊着。  
本来他想视而不见地走过去好了。  
可是忍不住，还是停下了脚步。

“吶吶，你们班下一节是鸣人的课吧。”  
“是～呢～”  
“真好呢……”  
“小绫你们班从这学期开始换了英语老师吧。”  
“是啊，是个严肃得要死的五十多岁的女人。”  
“就是，每天上课开嘴闭嘴就是：我以前教的学生啊……我们才不想知道这种事啊！无聊死了～”  
“真怀念以前鸣人在的时候呢……上课的时候多开心啊。”  
“嘿嘿……不仅仅是英语课，千花喜欢的是老师吧……”  
“要说的话春也是吧！”  
“才、才不是呢！小爱还不是每天都在念叨着老师的事情吗！”

 

放在身侧的拳头不由自主就攥紧了。  
搞什么啊！  
所以说最讨厌花痴女了！  
那个人可是连儿子都有了……

明明，都有我了……

 

由于快到木叶祭的缘故，博人作为学生会的副会长，留下来开会了。  
要讨论的事项颇多又琐碎，结果等到会议结束，居然都已经6点半了。

爸爸应该已经回家了。  
今天还没来得及买菜呢。  
那个人，该不会已经在吃泡面这种不健康的东西吧！  
啧！

他疾步赶回教室，想着赶紧收拾一下。  
推开教室门，却顿住了。

暮色四合，残阳的余晖透过玻璃倾进本应空荡荡的教室。  
刚刚还想着的人，就站在窗前不知道看什么，听到声音的时候回过头咧嘴对他笑了。  
橙黄的光将他的脸渲染得格外柔和。  
看得人心里也软了几分。

“博人，我们回家吧。”

无论在外面再怎么受欢迎，和这个人一起回家的——只有他。  
回到只有他们两个人的家。

只有他能看着爸爸的脸。  
只有他能听见爸爸的声音。

至少在那里，  
他是他一个人的。

念头所至，再也没有了今天的郁结。  
少年眉头舒平，嘴角自然而然地勾起。

“嗯，一起回家吧。”

 

街上人群熙熙攘攘。

两人并肩走着。

本来博人是打算让鸣人先回家等着，然后自己去买菜的。不过——

“怎么可以让小孩子一个人去买菜啊！”有些激动地话语，拳头紧握着。

现在像小孩子的到底是谁啊。  
忍住心底的笑，摆出个有点疑惑的表情：“但是我一直都是自己一个人去的啊。”

然后爸爸就会非常不好意思地挠挠脑袋……

看吧。就像现在这样，视线还左右飘浮不定。

“以后……爸爸会跟你一起去啦。”末了，他还加上一句“尽量”。

他看着那张难为的脸，终究还是说没忍住“噗”地笑了出来：“爸爸不用这么为难的样子。我知道的，爸爸工作很忙……放学后还经常义务帮学生辅导。这些……我都知道……”

“所以，爸爸不帮忙做家务也没关系，我会做。买菜和做饭不帮忙也没关系，我也会做。就算晚点回家也没关系，多晚我都会等。只要……爸爸记得回家。记得回来，就好了。”

只要爸爸，记得回来我们两个人的家，就可以了。

少年的话说到后面越来越轻，像是不想叫别人听见，又像是只是自言自语。  
最后几句鸣人如果不是全神贯注听着就会淹没在人群中。

斜阳中的比自己稍微要矮点的身子，像是要溶入空气中。

有点悲伤，又带点酸涩。

鸣人想起妻子和女儿去世没多久后的那段时间。  
还是在企业上班。

自己半是自暴自弃，半是为了提高业绩，每天都应酬客人至半夜。  
喝得醉醺醺或半醉地回来是家常便饭。

那时候博人还在读小学。  
可就是那么小的孩子，每天无论他回来得多晚都好，都会缩在沙发上，在他打开门走进来的一瞬间睁开本来已经睡得朦胧的双眼笑着对他说——

“欢迎回来。”

深沉沉的夜幕之中，他的家总是亮着一盏橙黄的夜灯，远远就能叫人看见。

后来鸣人才拼了命似地去考了个教师证，不仅离家近，而且上下班时间也稳定许多。

那时候的自己就是个混蛋啊。  
居然还让儿子担心了。

想到这里，他忍不住一把搂住博人的肩然后往自己身边带。

“你爸爸我什么时候有忘记过回家的路啊。”

少年冷不及防地差点站不稳脚：“突然这是要干嘛啊！”

“这是促进感情，促、进、感、情、啦！”说着还嘿嘿地傻笑了起来。

“啊——爸爸你这样都没法好好走路啦！”

“诶！也对呢。”鸣人有些不好意思地松开了手。

可是才往前走了没几步，他就发现博人没有跟上来。

“博人？”

只见少年侧过头没有看着自己，没有拿购物袋的那只手抬到身前，微微握成了拳头。

“牵、牵手的话……还是可以的……”

眼前的人似乎顿住了。

已经不是孩子了，怎么还爱撒娇。  
可、可是两个男人在街上牵手……  
诶——

他可能的回答，博人在心里已经回响了千百个。

果然，还是不应该就这样顺势提出来了……

就在心里后悔着的时候，他却听到那人只吐出了一个字——  
“好。”

有些错愕地转过头。

那张脸上的笑容还是一如既往地灿烂，或许是夕阳照射的错觉，那个笑容仿佛比任何时候都要温柔。

向着自己走近。  
指尖擦过自己的掌心，然后轻轻地握住。  
比记忆中更小的手掌，比想象中还要温暖的热度。  
同样牵着手在身后拉长的影子。

真希望，这条路没有尽头。

跟在男人身后，羞红了脸的少年在心里暗暗祈愿着。

 

回到家后，理所当然还是由博人下厨。  
虽然鸣人很想帮忙。

“爸爸会做的就只有泡面吧。”儿子这样回答，可是说得确实没错，鸣人张大嘴怎么也说不出反驳的话，只好一脸郁闷地抱着抱枕坐在沙发上。

百无聊懒地切换频道，还是没找到想看的节目。

从厨房里不断传来“嚓嚓嚓嚓”的切菜声，或食材下锅的的声音。渐渐的整个屋子里都飘着食物的香气。

鸣人侧过头看着那个在厨房忙碌的身影。

不知不觉，这孩子已经长成挺拔的少年，像棵小白杨一样总是挺得比谁都直的背脊，快和自己一般高了。可能由于早年丧母，性子也不像小时候那样活泼，倒是不知道什么时候变得稳重起来，有时甚至比自己都还像个成熟的大人。在学校里也是个口碑很好的孩子，不仅是学生会的副会长，成绩也总是全年级前十。

看着这孩子，总觉得有些对不起他。

在他还没走出失去妻女的阴影时，同样也失去了妈妈和妹妹的博人却比他更懂事。

他还记得，那一天……

夏季的早上八点多还不是很热。晚上他没有开空调而是敞开了窗户，他喜欢晨风吹进来的那种自然的味道。

迷迷糊糊地听见外面有点噪音。

他赤着脚走出房间的时候，只觉得冷清了许久的家里突然又有了人气。

厨房里乒乒乓乓吵个不停，还有食物烧焦的味道。

一瞬间，他还以为是妻子在做早饭。

下意识地就想呼唤她的名字，可最终他还是没有。

就算再怎么伤心难过不愿意接受，他都明白——雏田已经不在了。

在不甚宽敞的厨房里，那个背影倒像是在大型玩具里的小孩一样。鸣人能看到跟自己有七八分相似的侧脸上沁着薄薄的一层汗，可是他都顾不上擦一擦，兀自全神贯注地试图将手中的饭团捏出像样的三角形。

终于察觉到有人，博人回过头。看见是爸爸后，露出了个灿烂的笑容：“啊——爸爸你起来啦。早饭很快就好了哦，你先坐坐。”

正常情况下应该去帮忙吧，可是他居然真的就傻傻地听话坐下来。

过一会后，放在自己面前的是三个像是饭团的“饭团”。在对面那双眨巴眨巴闪烁着盼望的蓝眸注视下，他小心翼翼地拿起其中一个。

虽然已经尽量放轻手劲，可是“饭团”还是不可避免地散开来，有不少落到了桌上。

他偷偷地瞄了一眼儿子，果不其然那张小脸难过地皱了起来。  
鸣人心里一阵慌乱，忙把手上的那团饭塞进嘴里。

“唔……豪……次……豪豪……次……”他两腮都塞得鼓鼓的，连话都说不清晰。

听了他的话，博人的脸上又浮现出笑容了。

可是嚼着嚼着，嘴巴的动作慢了下来。

“博人，饭团里面……包的是什么东西呢？”

“是拉面哦！我还放了鸣门卷进去呢！”

 

“爸爸，最近不太开心吧。所以啊、所以呢，我就想着做点爸爸喜欢的东西给爸爸。本来是想做叉烧拉面的，可是超市还没有开……我……我买不到叉烧……”

 

话音越来越小，因为他看到爸爸忽然垂下了头，另一只没拿东西的手掩住了脸。在那指缝间，有液体滑落，掉在桌上。

 

一滴，又一滴。

 

“爸爸！爸爸！对不起，是我做得太难吃了吗？我本来是想再做个鸡蛋卷的，可是不知道怎么就烧焦了……难道是饭还没熟吗？对不起……”

伴随着博人的话，他的眼泪越发控制不住，吓得孩子更加语无伦次。

在博人还想说点什么的时候，鸣人猛地站起来，隔着桌子就那么将孩子圈在了怀里。

“……对不起，本来是想让爸爸开心的……”  
博人感觉到父亲摇了摇头。

“没有哦，爸爸是开心得哭了……”

抱着自己的手臂稍微缩紧。

“谢谢……”

“……幸好，还有你在。”

幸好，这个家还有博人在。

从那天起，他就对自己发誓——  
无论发生了什么事，一定要保护好这个孩子。  
无论发生了什么事，都要将这个孩子放在第一位。

博人，这孩子，是最重要的。

 

自那时起，家里的家务还有做饭基本由博人包揽。不管鸣人说了多少次可以等他下班回来再做，那个少年都只是笑笑，然后还是继续着手上的功夫。

“没关系啦，是我自己喜欢做的。”

虽然开头那段时间做得不太好。煮饭的时候或水多了，或水少了，烧焦锅什么的常有。可是没过多久之后，那孩子渐渐地就像掌握了秘诀，能做的菜式也多了起来。

或许，那孩子是真的喜欢做家务之类的活？

吃完饭后，父子俩一起窝在沙发上看电视。

电视上在播着八点档的爱情连续剧。貌似是讲一对男女由于家庭的阻力而被迫分开的故事。  
现在正演到男主角和女主角瞒着家里偷偷见面的地方。

鸣人边盯着荧幕边吃着今天刚买的巧克力雪糕。勺子不大，可是鸣人总是一次就挖出一大块，弄得嘴角沾满了褐色的巧克力。

博人用眼角偷偷瞄着，心里忍不住笑了起来。

为什么爸爸老是像个小孩子一样啊。

“想吃就说嘛。”  
“诶？”冷不防的，博人被父亲的话搞得有些摸不着头脑。

他转过头去，眼前是父亲那张一脸“抓到你了吧”的表情，手上的勺子盛着满满的一勺雪糕向自己递了过来。

“刚刚一直都在偷偷看我的雪糕吧。好啦，快张嘴。”

湛蓝的眼睛似乎泛着柔和的光。

他其实没有太爱吃雪糕这种甜品。  
尤其是巧克力味的，太甜了。

“好啦，再不快点就要融了啊。”

可是盯着自己的那双眼睛似乎有魔力一样，他看着看着忍不住就倾过身，一点一点靠过去，用自己的手轻轻覆在那只握住勺子的手。

是爸爸，刚刚用过的勺子呢。

在张口含住勺子的那瞬间，博人微微垂下了眼睑，心里这样想着。

“好、好吃吗？”

不知为何，刚刚博人挨过来的时候，心里莫名有种异样的感觉。像是呼吸都屏住了的停滞。  
他握住自己的手也莫名地带着比平时灼人的温度。

巧克力的味道从刚进入口里的那瞬间便融化扩散在整个口腔，顺着食管，绕啊绕，最后似乎绕进了心脏。  
不然为何他觉得心里也是甜甜的巧克力味。

“好吃呢。”

少年抬起头，眉梢和嘴角都弯弯的，像极了那轮醉人的新月，写满盈盈的笑意。

 

“是、是吗……那下次也买上你那一份吧。”

心脏像是被人稍稍用力撞了一下，鸣人有些慌乱地转回去看电视。

博人看着父亲专心的侧脸，没一会也回过头来看着电视。

“澈也！”  
“莉香！”

荧幕中男女主角呼喊着彼此的名字，紧紧地抱在一起。两人对视了片刻后，便热情地拥吻，吻着吻着居然就倒在了床上。

鸣人的第一反应是——  
怎么能让孩子看到这样的镜头！

虽说八点档的电视剧肯定不会有脱衣服之后的镜头，可是两人接吻的时间也稍稍长了点，接吻的“啾”、 “啾”声在只有自己和儿子的家里回响着让鸣人倍感尴尬。

他有些坐立不安地扭扭屁股，视线漂浮不定。

现在换频道是不是会显得很怪啊。  
幸好的是在他准备拿起遥控器的那瞬间，进入了广告时间。

年轻的偶像女星在做着某个护肤品的CM。

“爸爸。”

“干嘛？”

“我已经17岁了，看到接吻的镜头也不会怎么样的。”

“诶——”鸣人还没反应过来原来儿子早就察觉到了自己的别扭。

博人一脸严肃的样子在看到父亲那张像是完全懵住的脸时，再也忍不住了。  
“噗”的一声就哈哈大笑起来，右手还不停地捶打自己的大腿。

“哈哈哈哈——刚刚爸爸那副尴尬的样子真是太好笑了。明明都是三十多岁的人了——”

鸣人有些恼羞成怒地挠挠儿子的腰部。  
博人立马蹬着脚开始挣扎求饶。

“我——哈哈哈……我错了……爸爸……抱、抱歉……”

鸣人听到儿子的笑声，渐渐地也笑了起来。可是他像是想起了什么，嘴角慢慢又平复下来。

“博人。”

父亲的声音让少年止住了笑声。他知道每次当爸爸 用这样的语气跟他说话的时候，就是要认真地交谈了。他抱着抱枕稍微坐正了，一双眼正视另一双跟跟自己相似的眼。

“嗯。”

“那个，你跟那个人……现在怎样了啊？”他小心翼翼地问起。

难怪……

隔了那么久，鸣人才敢提起那个人。  
还记得刚知道博人有喜欢的人那一天，真是要把人吓坏了。

“怎样是指？”

呃……你……你还喜欢他吗？”鸣人踌躇着，还是问了出来。

博人知道父亲这么小心的缘故，大概是那天他真的把爸爸吓得要紧吧。

十五岁的那一年，漩涡博人发现自己有了喜欢的人。  
而这个秘密，唯有对着浩瀚虚无的星海才能说出口。

十五岁的少年，似乎和所有同岁的孩子无甚差别。  
他们喜欢各种运动，喜欢讨论自己喜欢的球星，喜欢在放学后聚在一起吃吃喝喝玩游戏，  
他们还喜欢……偶尔在某一个朋友的家中，一起看A片。

不用经过任何约定，像是一种不成文的规矩。

差不多放学的时候，只要有一个人说——  
“我昨天租了个好像挺不错的碟子，要一起看吗？”

那样其他人就会知道是什么意思，然后就会有人说——  
“我爸妈今天会晚回家，可以来我家哦。”

偶尔也有过看到一半，有家长闯进来这样的窘况。不过下次还是会偷偷地又聚在一块看。  
玩得好的几个朋友家里几乎都去过了。奇怪的是，像是顺其自然地一齐看A片一样，大家也像是默认一般从未有人提起要到博人家。

直到有一天，他们又如同往常一般。  
今天准备去的是一支濑同学家里。

博人看着旁边的人一脸雀跃兴奋地坐在电视机前等待画面亮起。

“嘿嘿，今天的可是好东西！”  
“什么什么，什么好东西。”  
“听说是xxxx的处女秀，全片真枪实弹噢！”

朋友开始七嘴八舌地讨论起这个女优那个片子，幸好他们谈得非常起劲，没有人留意到从头到尾没参与进来的博人。

他悄悄地松了一口气，懒懒地斜倚在矮桌边。

其实他一直都想不明白这种只是胸部大得如奶牛的女人与男人之间赤身裸体缠绵悱恻，然后假装高潮尖叫着“嗯～嗯～啊～啊～要去了～”的片子有什么好看的。

只是其他人都看，他不看的话似乎不太合群。

碟子滋——地进去了。  
在关上灯的房间里，只有电视机的荧幕发出微微的光，照在那些还未脱稚气的脸上。

可是电影开始了差不多五分钟，博人就已经意识到有一些不对劲了。

从未试过，开始这么久还没有女生出现。  
取而代之的是两个男生，在一个像是音乐教室的房间里。个子高点的坐在钢琴椅上弹钢琴，另一个稍微矮点的则坐在窗台上微笑地看着弹琴者。

听琴的男孩两手撑在身侧，右手的手指随着旋律也一下一下地敲动，双脚则一前一后乱晃。  
一曲毕，弹琴的人转过头看看另一个人，温柔地叫了一声他的名字。

然后——  
然后他笑着走近了窗台。

两个人的身影叠合在一起，刚刚还在窗台上敲动的手指停了下来，那双乱动的腿也安安分分地贴着墙壁。

窗户开着，微风吹动了窗帘。  
而在那窗帘之后若影若现的，那两张微笑着，贴合在一起的嘴唇。

是的，他们在接吻。  
两个男生，在接吻。

房间里一下子安静了，透着不安和尴尬。

过了半晌，还是有个开口说话才一下子打破了僵局。

“什么啊这是！喂，谁租的碟子啊！”

“啊，是诚一啦！”  
“对，是诚一。”

被点到名的少年踉踉跄跄地向前爬，拿起碟子的封面也是一脸奇怪：“奇怪了，封面明明也是那个巨乳女优……”

“哈哈哈哈，难道不是你想看吗！”

少年们推推嚷嚷，嬉笑叫骂。  
气氛又重新活跃过来。

“看来今天又得无聊了，我还是回家打电动好了。！”

“诶——博人？”

“抱歉呢，还有——诚一，你是在车站前那家租的碟子吧？要我顺便还过去嘛？”

“可以吗？”诚一一脸帮了大忙的表情，像是扔烫手山芋一样将那dvd放到博人手里，“真是帮了大忙了！”

“下次别再租这种了，要看你回家自己看吧，我们没这种兴趣。”金发少年将那碟子放进书包里，也不忘取笑一下伙伴，换来对方几声叫骂，他笑笑打开房门。

欢笑声被门扉淹没，与刚刚隔开了一个世界。

半刻后他才松开用力捏紧书包带子的手指，头也不回地离开车站前。那双蓝眼睛温度一下子降了下来，一如在他一人独处时那般。

书包里像是装了什么很重的东西，他大步流星地走过，心里只想快点到家。

 

博人不知道，自己是怀着怎样的心情，将光碟放进入盘口。

像刚刚在一支濑家的时候一样，他没有打开灯。窗帘拉得严严密密，可黄昏后的阳光还是倾泻进来，只不过橙黄的光线并没有起到什么照明的效果。

少年只是紧紧地盯着黑暗之后亮起来的屏幕。  
那双忐忑不安的眼睛似在期待什么，又似乎在验证什么。

一室的寂静，一时只有机器吱吱运转的声音。

 

那天鸣人回到家里的时候，一片漆黑。  
他起初以为博人还没到家，结果打开灯，沙发上窝着个人，蜷起双腿，脸埋在膝间。

“博人？怎么回家了也不开灯？”他试着唤了唤，可是那人如同尊石像一般，像是凝固了在那。

“怎么了，博人？不舒服吗？”鸣人坐在了沙发另一侧，有些担心地伸出手放在博人肩上。

这一下终于有反应了，手下那不甚厚实的肩膀颤抖了起来，脸虽然还是埋在膝盖上，不过还是以摇头示意回答。

不是不舒服啊。鸣人心里倒是安心了不少。

“不是不舒服的话，是发生了什么吗？可以告诉爸爸吗？”他用着哄小孩一般的语气温言细语劝着。

可是对方又沉默了。

他耐心地等待了一会。

“没关系，如果是不能告诉爸爸的事情，或者你想一个人安静一下的话，爸爸可以先离开一下。”

这个年纪的孩子有各种各样不能告诉父母的烦恼很正常，他们既敏感又多愁，这时候比起强迫他们说出口，还不如给点空间孩子。

随着他站起来，下陷的沙发慢慢开始恢复，不过步子还没迈开，衣角就被人扯住了，他于是又坐回去。

“嗯？博人？”

又是沉寂。

就在鸣人以为自己都要石化的时候，隔壁终于传来了少年闷闷的，又带了点沙哑的声音。

“爸爸......”

“嗯，我在。”

“我啊，喜欢上了一个人。”

原来是有喜欢的人了啊，鸣人悄悄笑了笑：“虽然爸爸会有点寂寞，不过能喜欢上一个人是件好事啊。你是怕爸爸反对？”

少年哽噎了一下，声音淡了点，“不是那样的，爸爸......”

他迟疑着，久久未再开口。

半晌，少年似是鼓尽了勇气，抬起头看他。

白炽灯的灯光照在那张尚带着横七纵八没有干透的泪迹的稚气的脸上，还带着不明所以的决绝。

两双蔚蓝的眼睛对视。

父亲的眼神纯净如海，博人能从里面看见疑惑，也能看见担心，甚至能从对方柔得似水的眼里看见自己那张跟对方有七八分相似的脸。

如果说出来，那双眼睛，还会这样看着自己吗？

阖上眼，有些难耐地再次睁开：“我喜欢上了一个男人。”

说出这句话后，他能听到自己鼓噪的心声，嘭嘭嘭的像是鼓点一样愈来愈大声，似乎都要跳到外面了，可是他却没法制止。

看见父亲眼中的震惊后，他就再也不敢深看了，头颅低下，再一次又埋回自己的膝上。  
果然，不应该说出来的......

“你就因为这个才......”

冷不防身子一紧，就被搂进一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“笨蛋啊！不论你是怎样的人，对于爸爸来说，你就只是我的博人啊！”

少年窝在那个怀抱闭上眼听着耳边传来父亲那平稳而有力的心跳声，静静地享受这一刻的宁静。  
说来也奇怪，刚刚一直焦躁不安的心仿佛也慢慢平复下来了。  
像是鱼儿回到了海里，又像是轮船停泊在港湾。

就这么，默默地呆了一会，少年再次开口了。  
“......可是他不仅是男的......还比我大。”在自己怀里，儿子闷闷的声音传了出来。

学校里的学长吗？

头上落下一只温暖的手，有一下没一下，轻轻地揉着自己的发丝。  
少年眼珠悄悄向上看了一眼，父亲的嘴角还挂着笑，完全不像是生气的样子。

“嗯......”

“......而且又是个笨蛋......”孩子渐渐松开了心，用带着点埋怨的语气说道。

“呵呵......”鸣人忍不住低低笑了几声，“博人喜欢这样的？”

少年听得他的话不自觉就反驳了：“虽然是个笨蛋，可是、可是他，那人，那个人很温柔，又受欢迎，学校里喜欢他的人非常多......”

“......嗯......”男人不动声色，不过心里在暗暗地寻思着符合条件的名单。

学校里温柔又受欢迎的......男生。  
学生会长吗？不过我们学生会的会长是女生呢。  
社团的前辈？但是博人是回家社啊，并没有参加任何社团。

“不过......就算那样，我也非常......非常非常喜欢他。”

“嗯......那他知道你喜欢他吗？”

少年有一瞬间的黯色：“他......他也是喜欢我的，只是，跟我的喜欢不一样。”

鸣人低头看看怀中的少年，叹了口气：“没关系的，博人。喜欢一个人本来就是这样，有时候你喜欢他，他不喜欢你；他喜欢你的，你又不喜欢他。”

博人忽然想到在鸣人回来之前，自己一个人在家里，荧幕的冷光映在脸上。他看着那对交缠的男生，想到的却是在一支濑家里大家说过的话。

“为什么，大家从不去博人家啊？”一支濑转学过来才一个月。

博人听得他的话也有些好奇，说起来大家似乎真的从未提过要去他家。

“呃......在博人家的话，怎么说也是老师家感觉怪怪的啊”一个男生挠挠脑袋开口，“而且......感觉av这种东西，跟鸣人老师很不搭调啊。”

“对对，完全没法想象！”

“是啊，感觉怪怪的啊......”

可是他就是看着荧幕，脑子情不自禁浮现的却是大家口中的父亲。

他无法控制地想象着爸爸像那个男生一样，衣衫半褪，双腿勾缠在自己身上，他搂住自己的脖子，眼睛湿润，一副渴求自己的样子，然后开口叫自己的名字——

“博、博人......”

最可怕的是——  
父亲的声音一响起，他竟就射了！

然后他也不记得是怎么关掉电视走出房间，只是回过神来，自己就已经坐在沙发上默默地掉眼泪。

 

不知道发生了什么，鸣人感觉到怀中的人忽然颤抖起来，然后他的衣袖就被一双手紧紧地揪住：“爸爸，如果......我是说如果，如果以后我做了什么过分的事情......爸爸你可以原谅我吗？”

鸣人有些不解地眯起了眼睛，他没办法把博人的话和刚刚聊的话题联系起来。只是他感觉到了孩子那双颤抖的手以及不安的心。

他摸了摸那头金发，笑了：“当然。”

“那！那你能保证会一直对我这么好吗！”少年有些急躁地抬起头，一眼不眨紧紧盯住他的眼睛向他索求答案。

“当然啊！谁叫我是你爸爸呢，不对你好要对谁好啊。”

“可是，可是，我做的事情很可能会触碰你的底线......”

“......我说博人，你是打算杀人还是放火吗？”鸣人觉得话题的走向好像越来越奇怪了，有些担心。

“......那倒不是......”

得到孩子的回答，他稍微安心了，刚刚停下来的手又安慰似的抚摸在头上。

“只要不是杀人放火之类的就行了。”  
“因为博人你啊，就是爸爸的底线啊。”

所以，无论你做了什么，爸爸都能原谅。  
我对你的感情，也不会改变。

少年听得他的话，瞧见他的的笑容，似乎才终于放心下来，伸出双手搂上他的脖子，然后顺势窝回在了他的怀里。

有些温热的液体顺着自己的颈边滚落到肩窝。

鸣人一时有些错愕。  
因为记忆中，这孩子一向独立坚强，现在竟这样向自己撒娇。

想必——  
这件事真的让他很困扰了。

真是个傻瓜啊，他也轻轻拥住抱住自己的人，右手有一下没一下地在少年后背拍着。

“博人啊，喜欢一个人的心情是一样的吧，这跟你喜欢的是一个男生或是一个女生无关。喜欢这种感情，本来就不应该受性别、年龄、物种的限制。”

“这世间最大的恰到好处就是，你喜欢我的时候，我也喜欢你。”

“两情相悦，便是天堂。”

少年颤了一下，就算看不到，他也能就着他的声音想象出这个男人说出这话时嘴角挂着怎样温柔的弧度。难耐地咽了口唾液，心里再三翻腾，还是没把那句“如果我喜欢的是你”说出来，只是搂住脖子的手力道愈加重了。

是啊，两情相悦便是天堂。  
那么，我爱你，大概就是地狱了。

 

博人回过神，端端正正地回望着父亲的双眼。

“还喜欢他啊，爸爸。”

“比以前更喜欢了。”

“就算过了这么久，就算他还是像以前那样对我，可我还是那么喜欢他。”

“而且，每过一天，我都会更喜欢他。”

“昨天比前天多一点，今天比昨天又多一点，明天又会比今天多一天。”

“怎么办啊，爸爸，喜欢他的心总是停不下来啊。”

他说话的时候笑盈盈，眼里有波光流转，似在讲故事，又似在表白。  
直视自己的目光深处像是有切切情意，让鸣人有种错觉，似乎他的这番话，就是在跟自己说。

稍微稳了下心神，鸣人伸手摸摸儿子的头：“有时候，喜欢就是这样。他就算什么不做，你也还是喜欢。”

“只是，博人，千万不要太勉强自己啊。”

“不过，这样和你聊着，总觉得，你这孩子......真的是长大了不少啊。”  
嘴里发出感慨，手下却用力一把揉乱孩子的头发，然后笑嘻嘻地站了起来。

“呐，博人，以后有机会的话可以把他带回家，就算不是恋人，以朋友的身份也没关系。我先回房间改作业啦。”

博人没有说话，只是点了点头。

掩上的门扉，又剩下自己一个人坐在客厅。

少年有些失落地注视着那扇刚被关上的门，默默叹了口气：“他在啊......既不是恋人，也不是朋友......可是啊，他一直都在呢，爸爸......”

 

 

日子原本就这么维持下去就好了，可是啊，这世间的大多数，都不会如你所愿。

博人知道这件事的时候，学校里已经传得很开了——  
漩涡老师似乎准备再婚了。

一开始，博人听到的时候只是一笑了之。

爸爸准备再婚的话，自己怎么可能会不知道嘛。  
这必然是假的传闻。

可是啊，渐渐连他都闻到了一丝不对劲的味道。

爸爸不回家吃饭的时间多了。  
周末不待在家里的时间也多了。  
衣服上偶尔有不熟悉的女人用的香水味。  
有时候会盯着自己一副欲言又止的样子。

比如现在。

父子两坐在餐桌旁边。  
父亲提箸的手又停住了，视线飘向自己，可是当自己回望过去后，又会快速地移开，装作一副若无其事的模样。  
如此反复好几次。  
博人决定还是由自己打破僵局好了。

“爸爸，最近是和什么女人好上了吗？”

鸣人一口饭还没咽下，被他冷不及防的一句话吓得喉咙被卡住了。  
费力地在咳嗽声中，将那团饭吞下，还是免不了几声干咳。

博人连忙走到他身后，轻轻地给他拍背：“喝点水吧。我不过是问问，爸爸怎么反应那么大啊！”

这话既是安慰，也是试探。

他隐隐觉得父亲不会真的会如学校传闻那般，身边多了个什么女人。毕竟母亲去世这么多年后，他一只看着父亲除了照顾自己就是忙碌着操心学生的事情，哪有那么多闲心和功夫去认识女人。

可是......

鸣人却用手掩住了半边脸，似乎是不敢直视他：“博、博人也听说了？”

“......是我们学校校长介绍给我的人。啊！不过我和她没什么的！”

“真的！”

他有些慌乱的解释在博人耳中听来，更像是欲盖弥彰的掩饰。

可是后者也只是不动声色地将想法吞在肚子里。他抬起头，对着父亲笑笑：“爸爸这么紧张作什么呢。我又没说什么。”

儿子直勾勾地注视着自己。  
那双年轻的眼里都是真诚，看得鸣人差点把心里话都要说出来了。

可是他转瞬就想起了几年前。  
他的教师生涯稳定下来，也过了试用期，渐渐地也有了空闲的时间。他这才意识到，在他忙于事业的这段时间，博人这孩子也承担了不少父子俩日常生活上的重任。

房子颇大，只是这屋子的回忆很多，他没舍得搬走，咬咬牙还是继续供着房贷，今年才刚刚全部还清。  
让孩子一个人打理这个家果然还是过于勉强他了吧，之前的自己居然完全忽略了这一点。  
这么想着，于是他一个人去联系家政公司雇了一个家政妇。  
没有事先和那孩子商量。

他还以为博人应该会很开心。  
十几岁的孩子，哪有会喜欢整天买菜做饭洗衣服打扫卫生的。

可是啊，为了那次，这孩子足足和他冷战了好长的一段时间。

门铃响起，是博人去开的门。  
从门口处传来女人的声音时，鸣人这才想起应该是那个家政妇到了，于是连忙起身。

大概是个30岁左右的女人，长得不是很漂亮，不过倒是端端正正看起来很舒心。  
那天是周一，因为两人都还要去学校。所以鸣人就在玄关处简单地给两人做了个介绍。

可是待人一向很热情的那孩子，不知道为什么，那天竟连个招呼都没打，甩手就独自一个人离开了。

就是那时起，整整一个星期，两个人没有说过一句话。无论他说什么做什么，博人就是不搭理他。

一开始他还以为是因为母亲的缘故，博人不喜欢有年轻的女性出没，所以就顶着那年轻家政妇快要哭泣的目光还是尴尬地申请换人。

这次他吸取教训了，不要太年轻的。  
于是来了个五十五岁左右的大婶，微胖，笑起来脸上就折起一层皱纹，人也很和善，看起来就像是弥勒佛。

只是，这弥勒佛一般的家政妇也没能化解父子间的僵局。

之后他只好又去申请了换人。可是这么来来去去两三次，家政公司那边也不给什么好脸色了。

他百思不得其解，在和好友在居酒屋小喝两杯的时候，才顺势讲自己的烦恼说出来。

“大概那孩子是不喜欢有陌生人出现在家里吧。因为家里是很隐私的一个空间呢，而且博人还幼年丧母，估计就更敏感了。”

这一番后，他才后知后觉地想到——  
还真应该就是这样。

他辞退了那个刚请回来没有三天的男性家政妇，并跑了一趟家政公司。

从此家里再没出现过别人。  
鸣人和儿子也像是融雪般，又回到了从前。

博人还是包揽了家里的活儿。  
鸣人还是只要上班赚钱养家。

“爸爸你没骗我吧？”

“......才、才没骗你呢！”

动摇得这么明显，还看不出来才有鬼呢。

可是博人没有戳穿，只是就那么直直地注视着父亲的双眼，像是要看出点什么。

半晌。

“我知道了，爸爸说没有那就是没有。”

“只要是你说的，我都相信。”

所以啊，爸爸你千万不要骗我。

 

明明都已经决定了，只要爸爸说没有，那就是没有。  
如果他告诉自己是有的话——  
那也罢了。

就这么远远地看着他就好了。

心里是这么想着的。但是当他看见父亲和一个自己没有见过的女性走在街上并肩谈笑的时候，不知名的怒气还是从胸腔一鼓作气涌上了头脑。

今天他去的是另外一条商业街买食材。  
离家稍微有点远，可是今天是店庆有许多优惠，比平时的那家划算多了。

不远的地方传来了一声闷雷，还有闪电划破了空中。

少年抬头往上看。

本来布满霞云的天空，不知道什么时候开始被几片乌云遮住了。  
还没等他多走几步。

淅淅沥沥地，雨便下了。

博人环视一圈，正考虑着到底是要找个地方躲躲雨还是一口气冲回家里罢了。

可是当他看到一个身影时，那双眼睛就再也挪不动了。

街上的行人纷纷低头寻找避雨的地方。  
只有一个少年，呆呆地站在原地，一眼不眨地看着对面路上那个金发的男人笑着用双手护住身边的女性走进便利店的檐下。

两人虽然保持了一点距离，但也不是那种不太熟捻的朋友之间的安全距离，而是比之还要亲近一点的安全距离。

男人脸上带着点羞涩，爸爸从未在他面前展露过这种笑容。

他手里还提着刚刚买来的菜。  
他心里还想着到底是给爸爸做一顿他喜欢的拉面还是健康的素菜。  
甚至，他还准备发条短信给爸爸问他能不能早点回来，因为好像快要下雨了。

可是啊，大概是雨下得太厉害了。  
雨水沿着他的睫毛，遮住了他的视线，让他什么都不想看清。  
可即使如此，对面那个男人却还是那么显眼地映在他的瞳孔中。包括他的笑容还有他的动作，就像是一帧帧定格的画，清清楚楚地浮现在他面前。

他看见男人有些歉意地对着那个女人说了几句什么，然后低下头拿出手机按了几下。

在口袋里的手机震了一下。

掏出手机一看。  
原来是发给自己的短信。

荧幕上只有短短的几行字：  
抱歉，博人。今晚不回来吃饭了。

对面的两个人撑着同一把伞，走出了便利店。

少年只觉得世界顿时空白了。  
再也听不到那噼里啪啦的雨声。  
也感受不到冰冷冷的雨水打在自己身上。

他低下头，手机的荧幕还是亮着的。

雨水稀里哗啦打在手机上，模糊了那几个字。  
他辨不清，模糊了自己视线的到底是自己的泪水，还是那场雨。

只是有水划过他嘴唇的时候，他不小心抿了一下——  
这雨水竟然是咸的。

 

回到家里的时候，黑灯瞎火。

博人这孩子还没回家吗？  
他疑惑着打开灯，却见有水迹从玄关处一直蔓延到饭厅。

那孩子就坐在椅子上垂着头一动不动，也不知道他这样坐了多久，竟还有些水沿着他的发丝汇聚一起大滴滴下。

更别提他坐着的那张椅子下面，早已湿漉漉的，汇成了一个大水摊。

鸣人心里一咯噔，这场景让他想起了这孩子当初向自己出柜的那一天。

他默默叹了口气，噔噔噔地跑进房里，拿了条大毛巾劈头盖脸就往儿子身上罩去。

他们习惯了在家里面就赤脚，现在踩在了水迹上。湿答答又凉凉的，让人好不舒服。

可是鸣人也没管那么多，只是一言不发地替他擦干头发，觉得差不多了之后才说话：“博人，无论发生什么，糟蹋自己的身体都是不应该的。”

在他擦头发的过程中，这手下的人一动不动，只是安静地任自己摆布。

“话说，如果不是你在的话，爸爸还以为有水鬼进屋了呢。”  
他试着说些调皮话，缓和一下。

有点不对劲啊。

他伸出手，慢慢抚上孩子的脸。  
果然！  
很冷呢。

鸣人的体温一向比普通人稍高，可是即便如此，手下的皮肤也凉得不寻常。

“我现在给你煮点姜茶......你，如果可以的话先去洗个澡吧。”

本来打定主意，不会有回话的。  
这孩子倔起来的时候跟自己一样。

可是他还没来得及撤离的手，却突然被人握紧了手腕。

博人抬起头看着自己。

“爸爸，我今天看到你了。你的旁边还站着个女人。”

他眼神有些凉，看得鸣人心里有些慌。

鸣人心里挣扎了良久。  
孩子的目光让他愧疚了一下，说话的语气更是让他不安。

正是这份不安和愧疚，让他忽略了博人的异样。

骗人到底是不好的，更何况这是自己的孩子，现在也不比以前小时候了，好好跟博人说的话，这孩子还是能理解自己的。

“其实我跟她算不上是很亲密的朋友......不过因为是校长介绍的人......可是中村小姐是个不错的人......”

他讲的语无伦次讲了一大堆，有些前言不对后语，博人只觉得脑子里一片嗡嗡声，什么也没听进去。

“如果啊，我只是说如果，家里多个人的话......博人你觉得怎样......”

说着这最后一句的时候，他才转过脸，略带不安地回视儿子。

只见博人还是维持着刚刚抓他手腕的姿势，双眼睁得大大，只是手上的劲道松懈了，像是定住了一样。

他其实也料想到儿子肯定会有些抵触的，只是不曾想到他的反应这么大。

“啊，也不是说我一定会结婚啦！只不过想着，如果身边能有个人陪着的话......”

“博人......你还好吧......”

一番慌慌张张的解释过后，博人虽然似乎从打击中稍微缓过来，但是却只是默默的看着自己。

鸣人心里一阵忐忑不安，他从未见过博人这样子的目光。

让人发慌。

“你刚刚说的那个什么还不错的小姐，我看过她的样子。”

“......”

诶？  
什么？

“什么你觉得还不错，你不过是觉得她长得像妈妈罢了。”

胸腔像是有个气球，渐渐膨胀起来。  
博人的话像是给那气球打气一般。  
三成满。

他不想再听博人说下去了。  
可是博人却像是打开了什么开关的机器人一样，停不下来。

“一开始我还说怎么那女人有点眼熟，黑色的长发，还有那副温婉的样子，尤其是她笑起来的时候，简直跟妈妈有七八分像吧。”

“......别再说下去了......”  
五成满。

“爸爸，你也真是太过分了啊。那女人看上去蛮喜欢你的啊，你这样子把人家当替身，你觉得好吗？”

“......别再说了，别说了......”  
八成了。

可能是错觉，他看着博人的笑容，竟觉得里面满溢着恶毒。

“呐，爸爸，我说你啊，这样子不是很可怜吗，追着一个死了的人。还是说，只要是对你好的人你都可以接纳她啊。”

“还是说，你看着那女人被你迷得团团转的样子，你很开心啊？”

气球“嘭”的一声破了。  
随之而来的，还有落到博人脸上的那个巴掌。

鸣人胸腔一起一伏，他也不知道自己到底是怒，还是急。  
可是打完之后他就马上后悔了。  
以前他从未对博人说过重话，更别说打他了。

少年的脸被扇到转过一边去，上面还印着鲜明的五个手指印。

他知道爸爸是生气了，可是他心里却恣意滋长出莫名的痛快。  
缓缓地站起来，和父亲对视。

他瞧见男人眼里有悔意。  
这下他更得意了。

鸣人看到少年咧开嘴笑。

“对不起啊，我好像完完全全没有为爸爸着想呢。”

“我从来没想过家里要添个人什么的。”

“我啊，一直都觉得，家里面有爸爸和我就够了。”

“别的什么人，统统都不需要。”

“爸爸。你知道，我一直喜欢的人，是谁吗？”

男人一阵舌结，话题的转向迅速得让人反应不过。  
可是就算是傻子都已经看出少年的不对劲。

喉咙突然发涩，他有些不知所措地舔舔自己的嘴唇。

少年却似是窥见他的心中，绽开一个更灿烂的笑容。

这一巴掌，把自己打醒了。  
恍若如梦初醒。

我辛辛苦苦掩藏在心底的喜欢，只有我一个人的痛苦。  
只求你不要离开我的身边。  
可是如果这么卑微的愿望再怎么努力也无法实现的话，我就把你的生活也搅得一团乱。  
呐，那些埋在我心底的思念，你是不是终于开始注意到呢？

潘多拉的盒子蠢蠢欲动，又有谁知道，打开那盒子的，到底是我还是你。

鸣人听到这里，其实隐隐约约猜到了他要说什么。

只是他不能这么猜。  
他也不想这么猜。

“别......别说了......”

平时他明明很喜欢和儿子聊天的。  
无论是多么小的事情也好，他想了解博人，多一点，更多一点。

正常的父母都会这样吧？

可是啊，为何自己感到了恐惧。

“......博人！我要给你煮姜茶......还、还有你！你应该洗澡了！不然肯定要生病了！”  
他轻轻向后退了一点，想装作若无其事地转身离开。

可是他忘记了，他的手腕还被人扣着。

少年手下一使劲，鸣人没想到他竟敢留住自己，一时间也忘记了挣开。

“爸爸，其实你知道了吧。”

“知、知道什么......”

博人向前逼近了一步，他则向后退了一点。

“呐，请告诉我啊，爸爸。”

“到底为什么，你的眼中总是看不到我呢？”

鸣人看着那双眼睛。  
他从未在这孩子眼中见过这么吓人的情绪，近乎是神经质般的疯狂。

再向后退一点，可是前面的人却又前进了一步。

一来一去，反复几次，他退无可退。

男人有些急躁地回了一句。  
“我一直都有看着你啊。你是我孩子，我不看着你我看着谁啊。”

“不，你知道我不是这个意思。”

博人的步步逼近，像是盯住猎物的猎人。  
他竟有种无处可逃的感觉。

“我喜欢你啊，爸爸。”

“一直一直都很喜欢你。”

虽然隐隐约约有预感，不过听到本人亲口说出来了时候，鸣人还是脑子里一阵轰鸣。

“……你……你在说什么啊……”

“我心里面一直都在想着，这样就好了，这样子也没关系。和爸爸两个人，只有我们两个人在这个房子里，住一辈子。”

“可是啊，爸爸好像不是这么想的吧。”

“就算我不在身边也没关系，就是旁边站着别人也可以。”

“只有我一个人压抑着喜欢的这份心情，像个傻瓜一样期待着两个人的世界。”

“每次被你温柔对待后，虽然很开心，却总有些心痛。”

“因为我知道，爸爸你的喜欢跟我的喜欢是不一样的啊。”

他的每一句话都像是锤子一样，重重地敲打在鸣人心上。

“……不一样？”  
估计是接二连三的打击，让他还没缓过来，只是呆呆地重复着博人的话。

“我爱你啊，爸爸，像是恋人那样的那种爱啊。”

少年的笑容忽然酸涩起来。  
有眼泪在他眼眶里打滚，不过他抿紧了嘴唇，竭力制止。

他不想在喜欢的人面前，像个小孩一样流泪。

“就算知道没有可能，可我还是爱上了你啊。”

“想和你像恋人一样，牵着手走在路上。”

“想和你像恋人一样，看电视的时候窝在彼此的怀抱。”

“想和你像恋人一样，觉得幸福的时候接个吻。”

“想和你像恋人一样，情动的时候可以抱你。”

“我啊，想和你做的事情明明有那么那么多，可是……”

还没等他说出更出格的话，男人已经回过神来了。

他厉声道：“荒唐！”

不过当他看见儿子那双眼时却又不由自主放柔了声音。

“博人……”

“亲人之间可以牵手，也可以拥抱，但是他们不会接吻，也……也不会做这之上的事情。”

“所以你要和那个女人做这些事情吗？”

“跟中村小姐没关系……”

“别提那个女人的名字啊！”

“博人！你这样子说话的态度……”

“爸爸你现在都能为了这么个女人凶我了！”

无论是他还是博人，说话的声音一句比一句响，似是要从音量上压倒对方一般。

鸣人有些头疼地揉揉眉心。  
两个人说的话，好像总是走不到一块。

他叹了口气，当老师这么多年，从未遇过这么犟的学生。  
就像是一头走进了死胡同的牛，却怎么也拉不了回头。  
这孩子，简直比当年的自己还要让人棘手。

他注视着儿子的双目，用一种前所未有的认真态度跟他说：“博人，呐，年轻人的情感是很容易发生错乱的。有时候你以为你喜欢这个人，但是你可能只是尊敬他。仰慕一个人和爱恋一个人，其实大多数人都很容易混淆不清。”

博人猛地抬起头。  
他死死地咬紧了下唇，才克制住自己的情绪。

“我没有弄错。我就是喜欢你，我就是爱上你了！不然我不会时时刻刻想着你啊，不然我也不会总是要想着你才能发泄出来啊！”

博人不知道，他的话除了让自家父亲震惊，更多的是气结。  
心中只觉得满满的不可理喻。

鸣人从未知道，自己的孩子竟然是这样看待自己的。

“呐，爸爸，就算只是几天也好。能不能，能不能试着接受我啊！”

“呐，爸爸，可不可以不要去别人的身边啊！”

少年的语气近乎哀求。  
他不免有些心软，他几时看见过这孩子这副模样。

可是啊，有些事，不趁早斩断，是会酿成大错的啊。

鸣人看见他那双伸过来手，似乎要抓住自己，下意识极快地拂开了手。

博人有些发怔地看着抓空的双手。

他，不过是想揪住他的衣袖罢了。  
现在连这样都是不被允许的吗？

“……所以，爸爸现在是不再喜欢我了吗？”

“……你，不再需要我了吗？”

心底空荡荡地，正如自己那双什么都抓不到的手。

这个男人闪躲过他的触碰，用一种既悲悯又哀恸的表情看着自己。

“为什么你还不明白！不是喜不喜欢和需不需要的问题啊！而是……而是，我和你……这件事是错的，是错的啊！”

孩子顿了一顿。  
心底的泪水快要忍不住了。

“……是你告诉我的啊！你说喜欢一个人的心情是一样！喜欢这种感情，不应该受性别、年龄、物种的限制！是你这么告诉我的啊！”

他哽咽着，几乎是吼出这句话。

“……你说过，无论我做什么你都能原谅我的……”

“……你还说过，我、我就是你的底线……”

“……呐……爸爸，那些话，那些话都是骗人的吗……”

鸣人一阵语塞。

自己曾经说过的话，现在竟变成了堵住自己的利器。

“可是啊，博人。错误的事就是错，明明知道是不对的，我们就不应该它继续下去。”

“趁你现在还没开始，回头吧。”

男人低低又补了一句。

少年似是没有听明白。  
低下头，湛蓝的眼睛里一片沉寂。

没开始？  
回头？

“不，爸爸，你不明白。在我的选项里根本没有回头这一项啊！”

“……我觉得你需要冷静一下，博人……”

“……呐，爸爸，你选吧。就这么一次，你……你能不能选择……”

他只见他的父亲决断地止住还没说完的话。

“没有选择！”

“博人……从一开始就没有什么选择题。”

“……这是一道判断题……”

少年终究还是忍不住了。  
他知道自己应该是在笑着的，可是却不断有泪水从脸上滑落。

各种各样的情绪以前所未有的姿态铺天盖地汹涌而来。  
羞愧、尴尬、哀伤、悲恸……

他说不清楚哪种更多一点。  
他没时间，也没想弄明白。

脑子还没想好，身体就已经率先动了起来。

他听得自己在冲出去的那一瞬间，身后响起了那个男人的呼唤。

“博人！”

鸣人听见门外雨声沥沥，捏紧的拳头松了又握，握紧又松。  
到底花了多少力气，才没有追出去。

不，这孩子的性子他知道。  
若果现在不决绝一点，以后……  
以后肯定会酿成大错的。

他长叹一声，还是没有出去。

他不知道，他的孩子在那个雨夜就蹲在门边等着他追出来。  
只消他踏出门一步，便能看见自己。

那么，那么自己就乖乖跟他回家，收拾起所有心思。

刚刚被擦得大半干的身子又湿了，而且连双鞋子都没穿，冷得他忍不住瑟瑟发抖。

可是少年等啊等，只等到那扇被自己打开的大门“嘭”的一声关上。

没有人出来。

他难耐地将脸埋在膝间，更加用力地怀紧双手。

你听不见我心底绵长的告白。  
也看不见我眼里缱绻的爱意。

可是最可悲的是，为何即便如此，我还是那么喜欢你。

 

可是很快，鸣人就后悔了。

后悔没有拉住那孩子的手。  
后悔没有马上追出去。

他赤着脚，在木地板上不安地踱步。  
可是踩在地板上发出的声音却像有魔力一般，他越是想通过走动来缓解不安，那走路的声音就越是增加了他的焦急，他越急便走得越快，走得越快那声音越频密又使得他越静不下心。

还有墙上挂着的钟，怎么指针走动的声音滴答滴答那么响啊。

钟声雨声糅合脚步声，像是最糟糕的音乐家奏出来的最早糟糕的曲子，直让人心烦不已。

博人走得那么急，估计连鞋子也没有穿上吧。  
赤脚走在雨里可是不好的啊。  
地板上的水迹也还没有收拾。  
刚刚给他擦身子的毛巾掉落在地上。  
这才给他擦干，现在雨那么大，就算撑了伞也很容易淋到吧。  
别感冒了才好啊。  
话说，那孩子到底有没有拿上雨伞啊。

他走到玄关处，一看——  
家里的雨伞整整齐齐地放在那，一把都没有少！

啧。  
鸣人没再犹豫，抽出两把雨伞，然后便冲冲跑出家门。

雨下得比之前大多了。即使撑了伞，还是有不少雨水斜斜地打在身上。

虽然是出来了，可是左右环顾了一下。  
路灯被雨幕和夜色蚕食得只剩下幽幽微光，道路被照得影影绰绰，别说找人了，连路都照不亮。  
他一时之间，竟不知道应该要往哪里找。

只好试着先在附近找找吧。

不知道找了多长时间，他先锁定了附近几个最有可能找到博人的地点，随后又扩大了范围仔仔细细地搜查了一遍又一遍，甚至是他觉得和那孩子扯不上关系的地方都去了。

公园，没有。  
便利店，没有。  
游戏厅，没有。  
24小时营业的快餐店，没有。

他奔走在各个有可能或者没可能找到那孩子的地方。边跑边想着，找到博人的时候应该要怎么说，说些什么才对。不过无论怎样都好，最重要的还是先回家。

伞早就被狂风暴雨打得失去了它的作用，身上早就湿透。  
鸣人跑得气喘吁吁，他还是没想出来，到底应该要怎么面对那孩子。  
不过就算想出什么办法也没有意义。

因为没有。  
他什么都没有找到。

意识到这一点后，他一时彷徨，不知如何是好地站在原地。

男人抱着最后一丝希望回到自家。  
家里还是自己走之前乱七八糟没有收拾的状态。

谁都没有回来。

想试着给和博人相熟的朋友打电话。  
可是拿起话筒后，手指乍然停顿在数字键上。  
苦思冥想了好久，他突然才惊觉，那孩子好像从来都没带过什么朋友回家玩？就算是在学校里，老是有一大堆人绕着他，可是也没怎么听他提起过有哪个比较玩得来的。

手无力地垂在身侧，他出神地望着空白的墙壁——

他到底，了解那孩子的什么呢？  
身为父亲，不仅要让孩子打理生活起居的一切，也不了解孩子的交友状况喜欢的事物兴趣爱好，更没有注意到孩子心态上的变化。

归根到底，是他这个做父亲的失格。

“对......抱歉这么晚打扰了......是的，如果来了能让他给我打个电话吗……是的是的......非常感谢，真的非常抱歉打扰了。”

按照班级花名册的顺序，打完最后一通电话后，鸣人不堪疲惫地长吁一口气。

他茫然地在原地站了好一会，最后走向了博人的房间。  
推开孩子的房门，灯理所当然没亮。

身体和心都累得不行。  
他觉得自己应该洗个澡好好睡上一觉，然后就会发现今晚的一切不过就是做了个噩梦罢了。

可是啊，不知道为什么，脚下像是生了根一样，怎么用力也挪不动。

他呆呆地看向窗外，什么都不想想。  
脑子里却被人强制按下了重播键，博人说的每一句话，每一个表情，每一幕，都在他的脑海里，重现了一次又一次。

少年的表情那么鲜明浮现在眼前，痛得让人措手不及。

像是场低俗劣质的电影，他却被迫看了一遍又一遍。

雨声是哗啦啦地下个彻夜，还是半夜便了无声息呢。  
他唯一知晓的是，自己就那么胡思乱想，站了一宿。  
直至晨晓来临，阳光照亮他那颗不知所措的心。

 

博人将钥匙插进孔里，却发现门根本没有锁，他只拧了一下，便推开了。

他走进屋里，虽然已经是晚上八点多了，屋里仍然没有开灯。  
可是他知道有人在家。

他没有打开玄关的灯，而是驾轻就熟地摸黑走进起居室。

窗帘大开着，有些微路灯的光线照进家里，终归让里面能略略看得见。

博人看见父亲双手环着蜷起的腿坐在沙发的一角，脸埋在膝间。即使听到家里有声音，他也没有抬起头来看一眼，不知道是不是睡着了。

少年兀自按下开关，整个室内登时明亮起来。

他这时才看清楚，整个家里乱七八糟，简直可以用一塌糊涂来形容。可是博人没说什么，只是默默地弯下腰，一件一件捡起那些散落在地板的衣服。

先是把脏衣服放进洗衣机里。然后再处理那些放在餐桌或是客厅矮茶几上的外卖。或者泡面盒子。  
说不清哪种更多一点，博人深深地叹了声。  
看来父亲吃得不太健康。

有些外卖应该过了蛮久的，散发着一股难以言喻的酸臭味。有一些吃了一半，有一些大概就扒了几口的样子。

他把那些垃圾都分类装好。因为还没到可燃垃圾回收的日子，他只好放在自家门边。

虽然看起来蛮乱，不过博人已经习惯了做家务，只是半小时就麻利地将家里收拾得七七八八。厨房里的水槽和起居室的地板今晚只能先简略地清洗，大扫除什么的，还是等明天再彻彻底底的做一遍吧。

这么想着一转身却看见身后站了个人。  
毫无防备之下，看见个人，还离你那么近，博人不由得吓了一大跳。

“爸爸！”

可是鸣人只是直勾勾盯着他看。

“爸爸？怎么了？”

一脸关切的儿子。他倒是像个没事人一样，平常得犹如只是出了趟门买点东西回来而已。但鸣人却是花了全身的力气，才压抑住自己的颤抖。

“……你知道你多少天没有回家了吗？”

少年听见他的话作出恍然大悟的样子。然后竟抱着手臂倚在墙壁一副好整以暇的样子看着他：“也就十来天吧。”

年轻的面庞绽出恰到好处的笑容。

无论谁看到这个笑容都必定会称赞这大概是个乖巧懂事的孩子。明明如此，鸣人看见他脸上微妙的笑容，心里只觉得有怒气涌上心头：“是两个星期！整整十四天！你一个小孩子居然整整十四天没有回家，而且还连个电话邮件都没有！你知道我有多担心你吗！”

这几天的所有情绪终于找到了宣泄的出口，鸣人噼里啪啦地讲了一连串，想一鼓作气将心里的话说出来。

“我知道啊。”  
他当然知道啊。

“你当然......诶？”

“我这两个星期就在藤田家待着。”

“……对面的，藤田先生？”

这一带都是独栋独户的房子，藤田是他们对面的住户。一家三口，夫妇两人都和蔼亲切，他们的儿子则比博人小个三四岁，还在上国中。

“对哦，我跟他儿子说我跟爸爸你吵架了，拜托他让我在他房间待一阵子。他似乎觉得很酷，二话不说就应承了。啊，当然，藤田先生是不知道的。”少年一副无辜地笑着双手合十，仿佛只是在和父亲诉说着和朋友游玩回来之后的趣事。

“等等……我连警察局都去了......可你……可是你居然就在离我这么近的地方......”  
似乎有什么在耳畔嗡嗡作响，鸣人觉得脑袋里的东西都搅成一团，让他无法好好理解儿子的话。

“啊，确实是有那么回事呢。那些警察说都快18岁的高中生了，现在又是放假时间，估计是去了哪里玩了。对吧，爸爸，他们是这样跟你说的，我没记错吧？”博人佯装出努力认真回想的样子，唇角却是带着笑意。

伴随他的话，鸣人脑海中马上浮现出当时的情景。

心慌意乱的自己在搜寻无果又没办法联系上儿子的情况下，走投无路才想起了应该要向警察求助才对。可是当他说明情况，表示出要报警的时候，警察就说了那么一番话。  
“你的儿子都快18岁了吧？而且现在是放假的第一天，会不会是跑到哪儿玩去了啊。”年约四五十岁的警察坐在桌后百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。

鸣人还想说些什么的时候，有个女人冲了进来一把挤开了他：“警察先生，我被抢劫了！”

“抢劫？哪里，什么时候，歹徒长什么样子？”听到她的话后，立马坐正的警察说道。

女人开始噼里啪啦地描述起来。鸣人见此，只好离开。

“……你那天也在？”突然想到了这一点，男人不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
如果不是在现场，又怎么可能知晓得这么详细，几乎是一字不差地将那警察的话重复了。

他分明就是亲眼见过。

“不止那天，我啊，一直一直，都跟在爸爸后面。”“所以说啊，这段日子，爸爸那副担心的样子我全都看见了啊。”  
少年的音调陡然降低，在这安静的房间里像是挠人心上的痒。

“真的去了很多地方找我呢。游戏厅啊，图书馆啊，网吧啊，书店，公园……连那些廉价旅馆也逐间逐间去询问了。”

他稍微敛下眼眸，微微笑了。  
看见爸爸那么紧张地四处找他，他心里真的很高兴。  
不过啊，这些还不够，远远地不够。  
想要的，还有更多更多。

莫名的，焦虑又回来了，儿子的低语让他想起了这段时间那种找不到人，完全没有一点消息时的心情。心里像是破了一个洞，怎么也无法填补。  
明明，这孩子现在已经回来了，就站在他面前。

“说回正事吧，我今天回来，是要收拾行李的。”

“收拾行李？那是......什么意思？”  
每一字每一词他都明白，可是他没搞明白儿子到底是什么意思。

“如、如果你是介意中村小姐的事情，我以后都不会再见......”磕磕巴巴地说道，可是话音刚落就被人接过话了。

少年轻轻摇头的微笑让他心里愈加不安。  
“不，爸爸你还没明白我的意思。”

“不是这件事那到底是为什么啊！”鸣人烦躁地揉揉自己头发。

可是博人没有回答，而是忽然弯下了腰。鸣人有些迷惑地看着他。  
原来是地板上有几片纸屑，被他拾起来放进脚边的垃圾袋里。

做完这些之后少年才抬眼看他。

“爸爸，这是最后一次了。我啊，经过这段时间也想明白了，跟中村抑或是志村都没关系。我受不了的不是她们，而是——待在你身边的人不是我这件事。”

“其实一开始我什么都不想说的，什么都不想做，觉得就那么两个人生活下去就可以了。但是，原来我比想象中还要贪心，还要任性。”

“可是我也不想强迫爸爸。只是要我这么眼睁睁地就看着你……对不起，我做不到。”

“所以，爸爸，如果你这次还是要推开我的话，我就离开这个家，离开这里，到你看不见也看不见你的地方生活，永永远远，我们再也不会见面。”

白炽灯光下，少年的双眼似夜空中安安静静的星星。鸣人一时竟移不开视线。

身为父亲的男人现在才惊觉，跟上次那个哭得一塌糊涂的孩子比起来，今天的儿子不仅安静，而且还给人感觉游刃有余得恐怖。

即便是在说着如此决绝的话，可是那张脸却毫无波澜，甚至连他的笑容也让人感觉不到一丝一毫的情绪。

好像平日里最平常不过的一次作业。一道简单的选择题，可供选择的答案只有两个：不是A就是B。

鸣人忽然怕了起来。  
博人是认真的。

他说的离开就真的会离开。  
他说的再也不见就真的是再也不见。  
他说的永永远远那就真的是永永远远。

所以，这真的是最后一次。

他陷进进退两难的困境，往前一步脚底下便是深不可测的悬崖，退后一步也有长着獠牙的怪物张大血盆大口。无论他怎么做，下场都只有粉身碎骨。

博人看着父亲的眉头拧得死死，脸色如同戏法一般变来换去，垂在身侧双手也同他的面色攥紧又松，反反复复。

时钟像是长在了身体内，时针滴答滴答走动的声音每一分每一秒都响动得无比清晰。

不知过了多久，鸣人才用手掩住脸不再看那双蓝眸，轻轻说了句话。声音里尽是颓败，如同严冬中的麦穗。

“留下吧，博人。”男人这么说。  
少年脸上一直持续的笑容这下子扬得更开了。

他走过去，轻轻地搂住男人：“谢谢，爸爸。我很高兴呢。”  
满溢的喜悦，即便感觉到父亲一刹那的僵硬，他还是忍不住如此欣喜。

我心有花，自黑夜中徐徐盛开。  
即便那是来自黄泉的彼岸。

 

搂抱只是一瞬，甚至其实少年并没有怎么碰到他的肌肤，便松开了。

随后他被人打发去了洗澡。  
像是以往每一个平凡的夜晚。

“爸爸你先去洗澡吧，屋子我快收拾好了。”

 

热水从花洒喷出，细细密密地淋在了他微凉的皮肤上时，他才觉得自己这段时间恍恍惚惚的意识回归了。

腹腔中隐隐传来空虚感，他这段时间的生活习惯可谓是乱得一塌糊涂。有时候迷迷糊糊点了外卖或者煮了泡面，却几乎只是吃上了那么一两口便再也咽不下去。

身边发生了如此荒唐的事情，他却还是会感到饥饿。  
人类果然是不可思议的生物啊。

可是也比不上脑袋中的那股钝痛。

事情发展愈发不受控制。  
他不知道自己的下一步应该要怎么走才对。  
不过首要任务还是把那孩子留下来了。

来日方长，他现在退一步，让大家留点余地，总有办法的。

这么不负责任地想着，他终于像是活过来一样，开始洗澡了。

可是他没有想到的是——

原来，这世界，并不是退一步，便能海阔天空。  
有时候，有些事，有些人，你退了第一步，便得退第二步、第三步……  
待你发现你已无路可退时，只能宛如被逼至墙角的困兽，任对方宰割。

只是后来，他才蓦然醒悟过来。  
可惜，那时候已经只能在心中暗暗悔恨——  
这一路，是不是，由一开始就走错了？

 

大约是父子，鸣人不知道，就在一室之外的儿子也在想着同样的事情。

博人知道，父亲仍把他当作是一时的冲动。  
他也知道，父亲希望藉由事件来冲淡这段关系。

可是啊，爸爸。  
你不知道我是抱着怎样的觉悟，才回到这个家来。

不过，来日方长，他总会让他知道——  
他的感情既不是什么玩笑，也不是什么一时冲动。

鸣人洗完澡出来的时候，屋外已经收拾得干干净净了。  
仿佛连空气都被净化了。

他不禁再一次感受到——  
有博人在真好。

博人就坐在沙发上，百无聊赖地看着电视上正在重播的一档电视剧。  
见着他出来了就起身：“到我洗澡了啊。”

他用搭在脖子上的毛巾随意地擦头发，也不知道该说点什么好，只是嗯了一声。  
两人在擦身而过的时候，博人忽然抓住了他的手臂。

他吓了一大跳，可是也不敢拂开手，只是紧张地看过去：“怎、怎么了？”

后者见他那副如临大敌的样子倒是觉得好笑，也不动声色地露了个温柔的笑容。

“只是想和你说，一定要把头发吹干了才睡啊。”

“知道啦，又不是小孩子。”  
被看穿的鸣人，有一丝尴尬。

还要吹风筒吹干头发，又不是女生，他才懒得倒腾呢。所以他经常就这样湿润着头发，坐在沙发上看电视，或者准备学生们的事情。

以前雏田还在的时候也经常说上两句，后来不在了，博人有时候也会皱着眉，然后让他弄干头发才罢休。

“真的吗？”  
“真的啦。”

得到父亲的保证后，博人才松开手，走进浴室。

鸣人看着儿子的背影直至被门扉挡住，才松了口气。  
他抬手搭在刚刚被人抓住的手臂。  
那个地方不可克制地传出灼人的温度。

明明皮肤摸上去是凉的。  
那热，到底是从哪里传出来的？

鸣人回到房里，原本是打算准备一下新学期的教案。  
可是他顿了顿，还是打开抽屉拿出了吹风筒。

呼呼的热风钻出来出来，他就站在窗前，面前有凉风。  
他能感受到那股热一点一点的将他一头金发变得干爽起来。  
发丝干了后，没有像之前那样亲密地贴在脑袋上，而是有些蓬松地翘着。

是不是有些长了？  
或许是时候该剪一剪了。  
他这么想着，觉得洗完头发后就马上吹干这感觉还不错。

博人推门进来的时候，鸣人已经躺在床上。  
他看着儿子手上抱着的枕头时，心里又慌乱了。

“博人，你现在已经不是怕黑要跟父母睡的年纪吧。”

“说的是呢，不过啊——”少年像是卖弄关子的说戏人般，拉长了尾音后，眯起眼睛，“爸爸说过会接受我的吧，像情人那样。”

鸣人一窒，结结巴巴地回应道。  
“确、确实，我是……不过……”

“放心吧，”博人已经将枕头放好，也钻进了被子，“我什么都不会做的。只是……”

“只是什么！”

“只是，想在爸爸旁边而已啊……”

他的眼神很平静。  
鸣人凝视了那双眼好一会，才默默转过身去。

为了节省电费，他们没有开空调，而是打开了窗子，任由夜风灌进来。  
那晚的月光很凌乱地铺在床上，可是也不及鸣人的心里。

他一时想着以后的日子该怎么办，一时又禁不住回忆起以前的生活。  
像现在这样，互相牵制着也将就能忍受。  
可是他又害怕少年会作出什么，连现在微妙的平衡也会被打破。

这么胡思乱想着，他紧张地连转个身也不敢，整个人像条尸体一样直挺挺。可是就这样，他居然也昏昏欲睡，不知道什么时候就真的睡着了。

只剩下背后的少年那双湛蓝的眼睛，在黑夜中。

他知道父亲刚刚才睡着了。  
也知道父亲乱七八糟地忧虑紧张了很久。  
可是啊——  
父子乱伦算个屁啊，就算真要和他一起下地狱，他也在所不惜。

只希望，通往那黄泉的路上，我能牵着你的手，看那两岸盛开的大片大片的彼岸花。  
一如我对你的爱。  
凄绝而烈艳。

他温柔地笑了笑，朝着那个坚持不肯面向自己的人的背后挪了一点。  
然后伸手，横过那人的腰间。

 

鸣人困难地撑开眼皮。  
窗外的阳光已经倾泻进来，明晃晃的，对于刚睡醒的人来说过于刺目了。

身边的位置是空的，伸手一摸，已经没什么余温了。

拉开房门的后，首先迎面而来的是扩散在空气中煎鸡蛋的香味，还有面包烘焙过的味道。  
然后是食用油燃烧发出“滋滋滋”的声音。  
最后是儿子围住素色围裙站在厨房的背影。

一如这十几年来的日常。

只要听到他的动静，博人就会回过头来，笑着对他说——  
“啊，爸爸起来了？快点去洗漱啦。”

果然，你看。

事实证明，他对儿子也不是那么不了解。  
好多时候，仅靠条件反射他都能知道博人下一步的动作。

那么——  
到底是从什么时候，父子两之间的感情开始从那日常中脱轨的？

到最后，鸣人闭着眼掬一捧清水泼在自己的脸上，再扯下一旁的毛巾擦干。

他一睁开眼，就看见镜子中的自己。  
忍不住伸手抚上那镜像。

从头发，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子到脸颊。  
无论怎么看，博人都是自己的亲生孩子。  
两人长得那么那么相似。

就在他发呆的那么一瞬间，身后忽然出现了一张和自己宛如一个模板刻出来的脸。

博人的手搭在鸣人的双肩，两人的身子靠得极近。  
即使没有直接接触到，鸣人却觉得身后似是被人麻痹了，他的背部不由自主僵住。

两人的视线在镜子中对上了。  
有一种比正面对视，更为微妙的情绪蔓延在空气中。

“爸爸在想什么呢？”

少年的身高不知何时已经抽得和微微屈身的自己一样高。  
现在的他们基本是平视的。

“大概，爸爸是在想——”意义未知的停顿，博人继续说道，“我们明明是父子，明明长得那么像，可是为什么我却爱上了你？”

一只手抓住自己的臂膀，另一只则从身侧探过来，抓住自己仍然放在镜子上的右手，缓缓移到那张稍显年轻的脸庞。

博人微笑着抓住自己的手，丝毫无错地重复着方才自己做过的事。

他的手抚摸在那张脸上，像是个拙劣的孩子被别人带着一笔一画勾勒出某个人的轮廓。  
低语像吐着信子的蛇一样在耳畔蜿蜒徘徊。

“你看。”

“我们头发的颜色都是一样的金色。”

“眉毛的话，要比爸爸的稍微直一点呢。”

“虽然都是蓝眼睛，不过果然爸爸的蓝色更深更好看。”

“感觉爸爸的鼻子比较挺立。”

“我见过爸爸小时候的照片，小孩子的时候脸上还是肉肉的，像包子一样可爱啊。”

两张相似的脸并排着，鸣人的指尖被动地在那张较为年轻的面上蠕动。  
从金发到眉毛，到那双蓝眼睛，挺直的鼻子到脸颊。

镜子是冰冷的，不会因为有人摸过就会被焐热。  
可是那哪里是玻璃，分明就是火炉，不然为什么鸣人会觉得指尖那么烫手。

明明摸的只是镜子中的映像，却像是在真真正正在触碰着博人。

流转的眼神，温热的皮肤。  
全部的全部似乎都在手下一点一点鲜活地跃动着。

“我所有的这些，都是爸爸给的。”  
“所以啊，无论好不好看，我都很喜欢呢。当然——”

少年看见父亲有些不知所措的红脸，低笑几声，微微向前跨一步。两人的身体更加紧密的贴合在一起。

“也包括这里。”

棉麻制的薄睡衣。  
在后庭的入口处有什么东西正抵在那里，蓄势待发。  
即便隔着那薄薄的衣料，鸣人也能感受到那东西的温度和硬度。

身为男人，他当然知道那是什么。  
双颊无可克制地烧了起来。

“博人！”

 

“开玩笑开玩笑的啦。”博人笑着举高双手作出投降的姿势，后退了一步。

“这是晨勃啦、晨勃。正常的生理反应。爸爸，你可以理解的吧。”少年仿佛怕他听不明白般，还连续强调了好几次“晨勃”这个词。

本来好好的一个词，从这人口中说出来倒像是被赋予了讲不出的意味。

鸣人这才像被烫着了一般，猛地缩回仍放在镜子上自己的手。  
他的胸腔一起一伏地颤抖着，可能是紧张的，也可能是怕的。

“爸爸。”

“又怎么了啊！”鸣人几乎算的上有些凶地吼过去。

少年也没生气，兀自笑盈盈地说道：“我只是想说，我需要借用一下厕所啦。”  
说罢，他还低头呶呶示意。

鸣人顺着他的视线望过去，只见那裤子的裆部被高高地顶起。

“虽然我觉得被爸爸看着也无所谓啦，不过爸爸很害羞，可能还是......”  
他话都还没说完，鸣人就已经跑出去了。冲忙之间为了不碰到博人，半边身子硬生生撞上了墙壁。

博人看着父亲甚至都不敢叫一声痛，跌跌撞撞地走远了。  
不禁低低地扬开了笑容，可是才一瞬，又收敛起来。

我很可怕吗？  
可怕得爸爸你要这样子逃开？

男人逃也似的回到自己的卧室关上门，喘起气来。  
他这才发现，刚刚自己居然一直是屏住呼吸。

休息了好一会，鸣人才动手换下那身睡衣。  
在将要褪下睡裤的时候，那种感觉忽然又浮现。

被博人的家伙顶住的自己的后面。  
柔软的棉麻有一些随着他的动作抵进了里面，只是些微得近乎不可见的摩擦，却升起了异样的感觉。

万一再靠近一点......  
再近一点点的话……

 

博人从洗手间出来的时，鸣人已经换好西服坐在了餐桌前。  
一杯牛奶，两片烘焙过的面包，夹着鸡蛋和午餐肉。  
那就是他们的早餐。

漩涡家难得的安静时间，兀自享用着各自的食物。  
鸣人还是一如既往，大口大口，三两下就吃完。  
博人也是吃得很快，动作却斯文不少。

“啊，爸爸，这里，沾着牛奶哦。”  
两人正在玄关处准备出门，博人忽然像是发现了什么一般叫道。

“这里？”鸣人皱眉，用没有拿公文包的那只手摸摸博人刚刚指出的地方。

“不对不对，不是这里。”

鸣人这里摸摸也不是，那里弄弄也不对。  
博人看着他笨拙的模样就笑了。

“爸爸你别动，我来。”

男人当时还坐在玄关的地板上，刚穿好左脚的鞋子。连拒绝的话都还没想好，只是听得少年的话便条件反射地仰首。

甫一抬头，就是儿子笑盈盈的脸和朝着自己越靠越近的那只手。

伸过来的手是右手。  
除拇指之外的四只手指轻柔柔地搭在下颌骨。  
可能是因为刚洗过碗的缘故，他的指尖有点凉。  
与此同时，拇指的指腹如羽毛般擦过嘴角上方。

他凝视着自己的眼睛。  
手指反复在同一个地方来回摩挲。

像是被定格住的电影画面，穿越了好几个光年。  
而事实上，仅仅是几秒的时间，博人便抽回了自己的手。

少年起身，望着他，又是一笑。

“爸爸到底是怎么做，才能把牛奶沾到那个地方啊。”

鸣人低下头没说话，开始给自己的右脚也套上鞋子。  
只是站起来的时候咧嘴笑了，然后轻轻给了博人的肩膀一拳。

“啰嗦啦，不要嘲笑大人！”

少年率先推开门，男人紧跟在他后面也走了出去。

啊啊。  
阳光正好。  
又是新的一天开始了。

 

时光好似回到了过去的日常，可是又有小小地偏轨。

他还是那样每天两点一线。  
家里事务还是由博人主持。

鸣人每天烦恼着要怎么应付学校里的调皮鬼。  
博人每天烦恼着要怎么变着花样才不让父亲拒绝蔬菜。

这是这样的平常中又掩藏着一点一点的小火花。

偶尔在吃晚饭的时候，博人会突然伸长手臂。  
第一次时，鸣人只是不知所以地盯着那细细的筷子尖夹着的那块叉烧，然后再抬起视线看看对面的少年。

“什么？”  
“爸爸喜欢的吧，叉烧。”  
说罢筷子又向前递过几寸，仿佛在催促鸣人一口吞下去。

鸣人没有动，兀自打量着儿子，似乎是在判断如果自己拒绝的话，这个男孩会不会再像之前一样毫无音讯就离家出走。

只是对方脸上一片笑意，根本就看不出来在想些什么。

最后男人还是妥协了，睡在旁边这件事情都能忍了，没理由在这么小的事情上翻阴沟。于是他微微俯首，张口从博人的筷子上咬下了那块肉。

他本想尽量不要碰到筷子，所以张着嘴比划了一会才咬上去的。正因此，唾液腺分泌得较快。  
于是鸣人无比尴尬地看到，随着博人将筷子拿出来，两者之间拉出了一条细细的银丝。

 

“……筷……筷子，我去帮你再拿一双吧……”  
脸上的温度大约比有人在他身上放了一把火还有过之而无不及。  
如果有时光机的话，鸣人当时真的很想钻进去。

空气突然安静，然后隔了一会，才是男孩闷闷的笑声。

“笑、笑什么笑！还不是因为你。”  
鸣人红着脸瞪了眼过去，轻轻地拍了拍桌面。

博人几乎是笑得面红耳赤。半天好不容易平复下来，看着父亲一脸火烧火燎的尴尬，噗地一声，笑意又不可遏制地泛滥了。

可怒的是博人似乎对这样子的鸣人乐此不疲，时不时就夹点什么不然就反过来让鸣人喂他。  
可喜的是像这样的尴尬也不是经常发生。

那些小小的非日常除了在这餐桌当然也体现在别的地方，又比如——  
饭后的电视时间。

鸣人坐在沙发上看着八点档的黄金连续剧抑或当红的搞笑综艺节目。  
他习惯了看电视的时候搂住抱枕，抑或拿点雪糕或者什么水果甜点吃着。总而言之，就是手上不能闲着。

博人洗完餐具走到客厅看到他这样。有时候就会一把抽走抱枕，然后从虚空中钻进他的怀抱。  
鸣人连电视也看不进了，睁大眼睛看完他做完这一切后才后知后觉地问他。

“你这又是在做什么？”  
“看电视啊，爸爸你别吵，东条先生的落语要开始啦。”

东条是非常出名的落语家，鸣人对他的表演很是着迷。只是要看现场的话，总是一票难求，鸣人只好退而求其次，因此每逢电视上有东条的表演，他总是一场不漏地看完，即便有事要做，也会拜托博人或者其他人帮忙录下来，有空的时候再看。

博人窝下点身子以免挡住了后面的人的视线，再寻了个舒适的姿势倚在鸣人怀中，那真是说不出的惬意。  
鸣人聚精会神看着他心心念念的东条先生，倒也没有察觉他的动作。只是在被博人点到名字的时候，条件反射般地作出反应。

“爸爸，雪糕。”

雪糕是上次连博人都说好吃的那款。  
鸣人眼睛还是紧盯着荧幕，手却像是接收到命令的机械人般自动挖了勺雪糕就伸到博人面前。  
博人也丝毫不客气，张嘴就吞下去。丝滑般甜甜腻腻的巧克力味瞬间就在口腔内打转，不甚喜欢甜食的少年几乎都要爱上这味道。

数不清的还有许多事情。

诸如洗完头之后博人一定会亲手帮他吹干头发再允许睡觉，即便鸣人强调了好几次自己就可以了。可是男孩都会说：“反正如果不帮忙的话，爸爸肯定转身就忘记或者懒得动手吧。还不如让我来呢。”

诸如那些在男孩亲吻自己额头作为晚安吻之后再一起躺在床上睡觉的夜晚，鸣人也似乎一天比一天习惯起来了。证据就是，就算他知道博人就躺在自己身后，也不会在身体极其不自然地僵硬了大半夜之后才能入眠。

诸如此类的事情胜不枚举。

等到后来，鸣人才发现——  
在他注意到，或者很多他甚至没有注意到的地方，漩涡博人早就以一种不同仅仅是儿子，却又并不完全是热烈中的情人的姿态，悄悄然，一点一点蚕食着他。

像是黑夜不知不觉吞下了阳光。  
又像是春蚕小口小口咬光了桑叶。

待你幡然醒悟的时候，外头早已一片漆黑，那小虫子也已吃饱餍足躺好。

 

博人曾经无数次想过，就这样，像温水煮青蛙的实验一般，一点一点地麻痹他的父亲。终有一天，父亲还是能接受他的。

直到几个月后的一天，鸣人没有回家吃晚饭，他才发现——  
他的想法是多么的天真啊。

他并不想疑心暗鬼，可是，在看不见父亲的时候心里总是很慌。  
他担心，父亲是不是在和其他人一起开心地笑着。  
他担心，父亲会不会再也不回来了？  
他也担心，会不会某一天父亲突然就会告诉他，即便要断绝父子关系也要停止这段畸形的感情。

于是，他悄悄地跟在鸣人后面。

那是一家普通的咖啡厅，从他们家出发要坐一小时半的电车才能到。  
店里的客人算不上多，十来张桌子大概只有四五张有人。

博人没有跟进去，而是站在外面隔着窗玻璃向里面看。  
他看见父亲进去之后，先是四处张望似乎在寻找什么人。过了一会，才对着某个角落挥挥手然后大步走过去。

从博人的角度刚好看不到那个人，他绕着店外面走了几步，才找到位置看清楚和鸣人约了的人。

世界突然被关了灯。  
他既无法移开眼神，也无法挪动脚步。

坐在鸣人对面的，是个女人。还是个他认识，不，应该说是他知道的女人——  
一个叫中村的女人。

她还是上次博人见过她的那副模样。  
一头柔顺的长长黑发。  
低眉婉转的温顺表情。

博人就在外面隔着玻璃，看着那两个人。  
他不知道他们在聊什么。  
他不知道爸爸是在用什么样的语气和她说话。  
他也不知道爸爸是在用什么样的眼神看着她。

他站了好久，也看了好久。  
久得连人都似乎要僵住了，他才迈开步子，推开那扇门，脸上挂起微笑朝着店里面的那对男女走过去。

从博人出现的那一刻起，鸣人的心就隐隐不安。  
他几次想开口打断博人的话，都被岔开了话题。  
撇开自己，两人倒是一副相谈甚欢融融恰恰的和谐。

博人好像说了什么有趣的话，惹得中村掩嘴呵呵笑了起来。  
“真是的……我就说鸣人君的担忧是多虑的，博人是个很好相处的孩子啊。”

半小时前，这个男孩子一脸惊讶地走过来叫了一声“爸爸”，然后又望著自己半是好奇半是疑惑地问道是谁。简短的互相介绍后，中村热情地极力邀请男孩也一同坐下。  
初时，博人称呼她为中村阿姨的时候，她真的是万分别扭。不过转念一想，人家毕竟是十几岁的孩子， 自己比他大十几岁，又是他父亲的朋友，叫阿姨的话，倒是和鸣人平辈了。这样子算起来，以后……方便多了。

“中村小姐！”鸣人有些窘迫地叫了一声。

博人却似乎觉得十分有趣，两手拄在桌上十指交叉，下颚轻轻搁了上去。看上去真真像个好学的学生，饶有兴趣地问道：“诶——爸爸有和中村阿姨起过我的事情吗？”

“对哦，鸣人君经常提起呢，博人的事情。”

中村称呼鸣人为鸣人君，而不是漩涡先生。  
对着博人的时候，她也是直呼其名，俨然一副女主人的姿态。

“让我猜猜，我爸爸一定觉得我是个难搞的儿子吧……是不是都在说我的坏话呢？”  
他说得似乎很随意。

鸣人听着很别扭。他总觉得博人在难搞、儿子和坏话这几个词的时候故意加重了语气。

中村没有看到姐蓝色眼睛的深处有一丝不经意的凌厉。只是凭着女性的直觉隐隐觉得这少年有些不对劲，不过她实在是非常非常喜欢漩涡鸣人这个男人，即便，他都有个这么大的儿子了，可她也不想放弃任何一个机会，要融入这男人的生活。所以她笑了笑，努力地忽略浮上心头的不安。

“当然没有啊！博人是个很优秀的孩子啊，不仅仅在学校名列前茅，还是学生会副会长。除了在学校，在家里也是帮忙做了许多事情。每次鸣人君提起你的时候脸上总是写着满满的骄傲呢！”

“哦？爸爸居然和中村阿姨说了那——么多关于我的事情啊。”鸣人没有忽略掉，“那么多”这三字音调是上扬的。

好似有些阴阳怪调，中村却只把这当作是小孩子收到表扬时的惊喜。  
毕竟，没有人不喜欢被人夸奖的吧。

中村思忖片刻，决定还是再加把劲。

“博人……其实，我和你爸爸……”

“中村小姐！”鸣人已经有些按捺不住了。可博人没有给他机会。  
少年按住父亲的手：“爸爸，你平时不是都教我要听人把话说完的吗？”

女人在男孩温和目光的鼓励下，慢慢说出了自己的心里话。  
“博人。我和你爸爸其实并不是普通朋友的关系。”

“不是普通朋友指的是？”

“虽然还没正式开始，不过其实我们都互相抱有好感。几个月前，我们正准备进入下一阶段。”

“下一阶段？”

本来落落大方的女人忽然有些羞涩起来，她白皙的两颊晕上了酡红，视线也开始避开了男孩。  
“按你们小孩子的话来说，应该就是告白，确认恋人……关系，这样子……”

“诶——恋人关系啊，”博人单手撑额，笑着转头望了男人一眼，“我还真不知道呢，爸爸从来没跟我提过。”

“博人！你听……”鸣人急急切切，分明是想辩解什么。中村有些好奇地望望似乎有暗涌盘桓的父子两人，未等她深究，男孩又说话了。

中村不由自主就看着他。

“你说的是几个月前，那现在呢？”

女人言语之中忽然有些犹豫起来。  
“你爸爸......他说他觉得现在说这些还是……太早了。而且最……最重要的是，他觉得你不会接受我们这段关系的。”

鸣人暗自捏紧了拳头，心脏里面似乎又吊钟七上八下地撞击着，他甚至没敢正眼看博人一眼，只能用余光窥视男孩。

中村故意说的闪烁其词，期间她多次抬起眼神看博人的反应。  
让她惊讶的是，少年不知道是没听进去抑或是根本没反应过来，不然为什么他脸上的笑容连角度都不曾改变？

大约是擦觉到她打量的视线，博人笑着摆摆手。

“不要误会哦，我啊，从来都不反对父亲的复婚呢。倒不如说——我也希望能有个人，能日日夜夜在他身边照顾他，陪伴他。这话虽然说出来有点肉麻，不过——”

带着震惊意味的视线一下子都集中在博人身上。

后者却只是转过头，看着他的父亲，笑容愈发灿烂。  
本来，他笑起来是和鸣人很像的，可是中村总觉得那笑容里面掺杂了莫名的东西，以至于那笑容在她眼中都要变了味。

“我是真的希望有个人能像我妈妈，不，应该说，比我妈妈更爱他。”

“全心全意，只想着他，只念着他。”

“那个人，应该比起那个人自己，比起爸爸，比起这世界上的任何一个人，都要爱他漩涡鸣人。”

 

中村愣了愣，然后便恍然大悟。  
大约，这孩子是怕嫁过来的自己会对二婚并且还有儿子的鸣人君不好，所以才有了这么一番说辞。

 

她思忖了下，觉得自己应该还是能做到的。  
“这个的话，中村阿姨我完全没问题哦。”

少年定定看她几眼，脸上却完全没有出现她所预料的类似欣慰或者放心的表情。他反而皱起眉头，然后深深望了父亲一眼，才又看向自己，与此同时，他还轻叹一声。

“虽然阿姨你没什么问题，可是……”

他说话老是讲半截留半截，中村被他弄得糊里糊涂，心脏一下子就被至喉咙：“可是？”

“可是我爸爸有问题啊。”

“真是……好像呢……”博人仿佛呢喃道。

“好像？什么……好像？”

“我妈妈啊。爸爸没有和你说过？你长得好像我死去的妈妈呢。”

无论任谁，被人说自己长得像另外一个人都不会觉得舒心。尤其是一个女人，被人说像自己喜欢的男人的前任，而且那前任还是个死人，中村觉得她怎么也无法当作没事。

“而且啊……”  
博人的身子往前倾，两手交握双臂拄在桌上。

“爸爸他，骗你了。”

女性的直觉告诉她不应该再追问下去了，这时候应该起身离开才对。可是他的话带有魔力，极力在引诱她。她几乎是条件反射般，不由自主地就问了。

“骗我？”

魔鬼般的少年压低了音量，笑着告诉她。

“我爸爸他根本就不喜欢女人……”

“博人！”  
这不是今天晚上第一次鸣人用这样的语气叫出博人的名字，却是第一次，拍了桌子。

 

看来他也是差不多到临界点了啊。  
少年睇了一眼那双蕴含怒气的蓝眼睛，嘴角勾得更上了。

 

“他会和你维持不过是看在你长得和我妈妈像的份上……”

 

“和女人结婚的话，还能顺便掩盖那些关于他是个同性恋的流言……”

 

他的话没能说完，鸣人就已经握着他的胳膊起身。鸣人略微弯腰冲女人道了个歉然后就抓住少年的手腕将人带了出去。

中村再蠢也意识到了那少年其实并不喜欢自己，今晚的晚饭统统不过是一场戏弄。她下意识地站起来想留住鸣人，可是男人身上从未见过的怒火制止了她。

中村张着嘴，什么也说不出来，只是眼睁睁地看着那对父子拉拉扯扯离开了自己的视线。

“爸爸！放开我！干嘛不让我说完，不然她都不知道自己有多可怜……”少年还嚷嚷着。  
“你闭嘴！”回应他的是男人的低斥。

那是中村最后一次和鸣人的见面。

 

外面的空气感觉比咖啡厅里的清新多了。  
博人不由得深深吸了一口。

 

他任由一言不发的男人拉住自己往前走。  
走出了不短的一段路，他才笑嘻嘻地问一句。

 

“真的生气了？”

 

男人停住了步伐，松开手回过头就是一句质问。  
“为什么，你要这么做？”

 

博人听得他的话，一点一点收敛起笑。  
少年紧紧地凝视父亲的眼睛，还有父亲皱起的眉头。

 

“我为什么要这么做，”他好笑地反问父亲，“你自己答应过我什么你就都不记得了？”

 

鸣人一时语塞，他知道他说的是什么。  
“确实，我是说过……不再见中村小姐的……可是……”鸣人的气焰渐渐蔫下去，“可是突然就和别人断绝关系……我觉得还是要说清楚才……”

 

“你明明和我保证过不会再和她见面，现在无论你怎么说也不过都是借口。”

 

……他说的，不无道理，可是……  
“博人，这种事情我觉得要当面说清楚，才是对别人的尊重。无论如何，中村小姐也是无辜的，我这样突然就不和她联系了。你想想她会……”

少年纠结起眉宇，似乎忍无可忍般地挥动手臂。  
“别人会难过！别人是无辜的！别人别人别人！你就一直想着别人，你有没有考虑过我啊！”

 

他们两人发色非常显眼，又停在原地太久，毋论路过的人有没有听到他们这糟糕的对话也已经足够引人瞩目。  
鸣人注意到，已经有人在经过他们身边的时候用奇怪的目光打量这边。

“我、我……我当然有啊……”他的话，连他自己都觉得底气不足。

 

“你当然有，你每天想着的都是如何敷衍我，应付我。”

 

鸣人像是无法忍受儿子直视自己的眼神一样，头微微撇向一边。  
博人看见他这样，喉头有些痒痒，也不知道是悲伤还是愤怒，只得用力咽了口口水，似乎这样就没那么难受。

“我好难受啊，爸爸……”

“从以前开始我就想啊，如果能一直陪在你身边就好了。”

“可是最近这段时间，我才发现待在你身边的这件事才是最让我痛苦的啊。”

“因为正是因为在你的身边，所以才知道，你是永远不会靠近我的。”

越来越多人望着这边在窃窃私语  
而且——  
博人的状态让他觉得不太妙。

“……博人，不如我们先回家吧，回家之后再好好谈谈……”他有一瞬间的皱眉，随即便压低了音量，想先劝博人回家。

 

起码不是在这种人来人往的街头上，说着这样引人遐想的内容。

 

“回家再好好谈谈？跟你回去，然后再敷衍我吗？”

 

鸣人抿紧下巴的线条，没有回答。  
他知道，在博人的面前，他再也无法说谎。  
同理，敷衍的语言也没用。

 

“一次，一次又一次，又哄又骗，把我当是小孩子一样，老是想着这次先将我应付过去就好……”

 

“为什么……为什么你就不能认真面对我一次……！”

 

博人注意到鸣人看着周围不安的眼神。  
可是他压根不在意，最让他介意的是——

 

为什么父亲总是在看着别处？  
为什么父亲不能就只看着自己，就像自己只看着他一样？

原本只是在眼眶里打转的泪水滑过脸颊。  
博人抬起两只手，就着手臂用力地擦走。可是眼泪好像怎么都抹不完，袖子被打湿紧紧地贴住了他的肌肤。

男孩脸上乱七八糟都是眼泪。  
鸣人一下子就心软了。  
他伸手想拉住儿子的手，却被避开了。

鸣人略略蹙眉，可是他随即微微压低脑袋不安地看到已经越来越吵闹的的四周。  
“我、我会好好想想的......我们先回家，好不好？大家都看过来这边了……”

博人停止了自己徒劳的抹眼泪的动作，仿佛完全没有听进他的话，兀自说着自己的事情。

“爸爸……我刚刚在餐厅说的哪些话都是认真的。”

“……我有自信,我只爱你一个，永远都不变。”

“用上我的全心全意，只想着你，只念着你。”

“在这个世界上，没有人会比我漩涡博人更爱你漩涡鸣人。”

夜风中，少年颤抖的声线让人动容。  
就连一直担忧地注意着周围环境的鸣人也不由自主望著他。

博人忽然就笑了，好像就这么得到他的一眼，便足矣。  
只是那笑容里有太多的苦涩。

“博人？我们回家。”鸣人不安地恳求道，尾音不自觉也颤抖起来。

少年笑着慢慢摇摇头。

“你永远都不明白我有多爱你。”

“可是无论我怎么做，怎么努力，你都不会向我敞开心扉。”

“所以啊——”

“如果还有下辈子的话，我们就不要做父子了。”

这世界啊——  
有无论你怎么呼唤都不会回头的人。  
有无论你怎么伸长手臂都够不着的人。

为什么，在这个世界上，你是那个人。

后来的事情发生得那么快，快得鸣人就算用尽了所有神经也没有反应过来。

人群的熙攘声。  
汽车的鸣笛声。  
呼呼的风吹声。  
还有响起了信号灯转换时候的嘀嘀声。

 

所有的感官似乎一下子被活化，平常明明是混在一起的声音，突然间，他能清楚地分开它们每一个。  
四射的车头灯让人眩目，可是鸣人却直勾勾地盯住在车水马龙之间的那个身影。

他拼命伸出的手，除了一缕风，连博人的衣角都没碰到。  
只能睁大眼睛惊恐地看着少年冲出了马路。

一点一点驶近的七人座面包车前，灯光已经近得能在这夜色中照亮少年的灿烂发色，身上衣服的图案，还有——  
他脸上的微笑。

少年望着一脸惊恐似乎都要哭出来地向自己飞奔而来的男人，说了一句话。  
不可思议的是，在这么呱噪的街上，没有学过唇语的鸣人居然看懂了那句话。

泪水再也忍不住，沿着眼角流出，然后又飞快地顺着风的轨迹向后飘开。  
鸣人无力地高叫着儿子的名字。

“博人！”

 

就差那么一点点的距离，只要车子再向前滑行一丁点，就要撞上了。  
幸好当时信号灯已经开始闪烁，司机在远处看见的时候就已经开始踩下刹车。与他们相比，同样吓得不轻的司机半个头探出车窗，对着抱在一起的父子骂骂咧咧。

鸣人紧紧搂住博人，用力地搂住他，很久很久。

失而复得的后怕使得他花的时间太长了，以致于绿灯亮起，后面的车持续按响的喇叭声将他惊醒。他才牵起少年的手，离开了斑马线。

他们拦截了的士，可能或多或少察觉了两人之间异乎寻常的气氛，司机问了他们的目的地之后就没再说话。

两人之间莫名地弥漫着弩张剑拔的火药味。  
半路上，司机终于忍受不住车内凝重的空气，按下了播放键。

优雅的古典乐瞬间响起，坐在驾驶座上的人尴尬地发现——  
气氛好像比刚刚还要微妙。

连巴赫和莫扎特等其他大师都解决不了的问题，看来事态非常严重啊。

博人用眼角的余光瞟了眼父亲。  
男人从回来开始就没有说过一句话。此刻他也只是兀自看着窗外，连正眼都没有瞧过自己。  
他拄着下巴，从博人这只能看到他右脸紧绷的下颌线。

不过，他垂目下视——  
那只抓紧自己的手倒是片刻都没有松开过。

男孩收回了目光，学着男人的样子，也用手撑住自己半边脸望向马路。  
玻璃外光怪陆离的霓虹灯光飞快从他脸上爬过。

他在心里哼起歌。

 

的士费不便宜。  
博人看着毫无表情地从钱包抽出将近有十张野口英世的父亲。  
给钱的人不心疼，他倒是疼得心肝都似乎在滴血了。

鸣人付过钱后拉起儿子的手就往家里走。  
今晚还没有人回过家，里面理所当然的一片漆黑。

走在后面的博人顺手就关上门，可是走在前头的父亲却没有按下灯的开关。

博人抽回自己的手，越过男人。  
男孩不会吹灰之力就在漆黑中打开了玄关的灯。  
橙黄色的暖灯亮起。

他对这个生活了十多年的地方了如指掌，即便没有任何照明他也能说出每一个地方的位置，一如他也了解这个现在站在他后面的男人。

不过这个拥抱倒有点出人意料。博人原以为一进到屋里父亲首先要做的，会是狠狠地甩自己一巴掌。

鸣人紧紧地搂住自己的儿子，环住少年肩头的那双手颤抖不已。  
就算现在站在自己的家里面，看着熟悉的家具，看着这个日日相见的身影，鸣人还是感到无比后怕。  
直到他的气息充盈着自己，直到他的体温暖和了自己，才敢有一丝的松懈。

已经足够久了。

博人轻轻挣开他的怀抱回过身：“爸爸？”

刚刚一直都没有正眼看对方，博人这才发现——  
父亲受到的惊吓，远远超过了他的想象。

他像是受惊的野兽，湛蓝的眼眸迷茫地微敛着，似乎不知道应该要看向何方。除了一双手，整个身子居然还是哆哆嗦嗦地发着抖。

这一声爸爸叫出后，鸣人才恍然回神。

“你知不知道你刚刚差点就死了！你知不知道你这样冲出马路有多危险！红灯停绿灯走，这个道理就连幼儿园的小朋友都知道吧！”

博人笑了。  
他抱起双肘向后小退了半步，上半身倚在墙壁。

“当然知道啊。”

他笑容里语气中的那几分懒洋洋彻底地激怒了鸣人。

“知道个屁啊！你是不是想死！”  
右手拳头已经攥紧了，他决定，无论博人用任何愚蠢的理由来辩解，他都要先狠狠地给这个脑筋犯抽的孩子一拳。

只是，他那一拳终究是没有挥出去。  
因为，当男孩只是凝视着他，静静地说出那句“嗯，我是想死”的时候，他脑子瞬间就空空如也了。

“哈？”这句反问完全是无意识地。

“我是想死，” 男孩耐心地又重复了一遍，想了想仿佛怕他不理解似的还补充了一句，“不然，你觉得我为什么要冲出去？”

鸣人瞪圆了眼睛，脑海中不自觉地就在重播今天晚上那个惊险的瞬间。  
吵吵嚷嚷的马路，直射在博人身上的车灯，就差那么一点点，博人就会死。

就像他的妻子和他的女儿一样——  
死去。

他完全无法想象，博人为什么会有这么危险的想法。

“为什么……你要做这种事啊......”

想死什么的，完全无法理喻。

这暖色的灯光是什么时候变得如此刺眼，让人一阵晕眩。  
鸣人费了好大功夫才让 自己的思绪保持清明。

“我想这么做，已经想了好多好多次了......”

少年的声音忽然轻了起来却让鸣人心头一阵酸涩。

“……你……你说好多次......是什么时候的事......”

他们两个人，到底是谁，什么时候，从哪里开始，走上了岔道啊。

“初时，察觉到喜欢上你的时候。”  
“看到你像对待我一样摸别人的头冲他们笑的时候。”  
“看见你和那个女人约会的时候。”  
“蹲在雨里等你却始终等不到的时候。”  
“每次你拂开我手的时候。”  
“每次从你眼中看到拒绝的时候。”  
“……太多太多……这样的时候了......”

少年平静地诉说着。  
他的语速越来越快，如同一把把磨砺好的尖刀，一下又一下地刺进鸣人心里最软弱的地方。

心里拼命地叫自己先不要顾着难过，现在首要的问题是要打消博人这种轻生的念头。

他、他是学习过教育心理学的，当学生产生心理上的偏激时应当怎么处理？  
这种事情，书上有提到过吗？他真的有学过吗？

赫尔巴特有提到过相关的情况吗？  
向性说里面有讲过吗？  
是不是《大教学论》列举过应对措施？  
抑或是桑代克做过此类试验？

脑子里的所有东西都像是一团浆糊，搅得人迷迷糊糊。  
飞快地寻思着现在应该说的话，应该做的事。

到最后，鸣人才悲哀地发现——  
他教过那么多的学生，结果居然在自己儿子身上的教育是最失败的。

不仅是教师，在父亲的这个身份上他终究是失败的。  
自私地只顾着自己，完全忽略了孩子。

因为这孩子很懂事，所以不用操心家里事务。  
因为这孩子很聪明，所以不用担心他的学习。  
因为这孩子很稳重，所以不用害怕他走歪路。

家里的事情确实是不用操心了。  
学习成绩在学校也是名列前茅。  
周围都夸他以后一定是个出息的人。

可是，到头来呢？  
孩子说他有喜欢的人，他没有问是谁。  
孩子说喜欢的人是他，他一把推开了。

现在，这个他觉得从来不用操心的孩子居然告诉他——  
他想死。

他抿了下嘴，用舌尖舔舔有些干涸的嘴唇，然后试图说点什么。  
颤抖的声线，让他的话听起来格外无力。

“博人......你不能像个小孩子一样，因为得不到想要的玩具就......”

少年只听到他的前半句话就已经愤怒地皱紧眉头，眼睛也鼓得圆圆的。  
每一次、每一次、每一次！都是这样！

“你知道吗，我就是最讨厌你这样！”  
“小孩？玩具？我对你的心情才不是像这样子玩玩的心态！”

他顿了顿，才继续说下去大，只是那高昂的分贝已经恢复到了往常。  
“......你可以拒绝我，但我绝不允许你这样践踏我的感情......”

反反复复，一次又一次地......

忽然之间，又是一室的静谧。  
好久，鸣人才抬起那双摇摆不定的眼睛，看着儿子。

“博人，你还年轻，一辈子很长的，我不想你因为我而走上一条歪路。”

他的声音里有显而易见的恳求。  
他恳求他的儿子能听进他的话。  
他希望他能回头。

“正是因为一辈子太短了，我想全力以赴对我喜欢的人好。难道我这样也错了吗？”

一时，他们两人只是这样默默地四目对视。  
少年无所畏惧地回视他，眼神平静得像冬日的湖面。  
你看不见里面的任何波澜。

最后，是鸣人率先移开了视线。

博人看着父亲像是斗败的公鸡垂目盯着地板，也不知道在想些什么。

约莫又在想着如何敷衍他吧。  
这么想着，男孩扯了扯嘴角。

他不会再给他机会了。

“这次死不了不要紧。”

“还有下次呢。”

鸣人猛地抬首。

对了对了，就这样看着我，爸爸。

博人的话音很轻，却像是蛇一样钻进鸣人的耳膜。

“不是今天也可以是明天。”

“可能是某个周末，也可能是某个放学后的下午。”

啊啦啊啦，父亲又开始颤抖了。  
像只小兽一样，真是——  
可怜。

“你会接到一个陌生的电话。”

他跨前了小半步，和鸣人不过半臂的距离。  
说话的声音更细，更撩拨人的心脏。

“或许你心里已经隐隐不安，不过你还是按下了接听键。”

“接通通话后，电脑的那头就会问你‘喂喂，请问是漩涡博人的家属吗 ’。”

眉宇几乎都要忧郁地纠结在一起了。  
那两抹湛蓝色似乎都要随着身子打起颤来了。

“爸爸可能会吞吞吐吐地说‘......是的’，不过也可能会沉默。”

“于是，对方就会让你知道他们是警察。”

似乎有什么蠢蠢欲动的东西挣扎着要从体内钻出来。  
鸣人忽然觉得有些发冷，可是他只是茫然地瞪大眼睛也不知道该如何是好。最后只好不知所措地抱住自己双肘，两手紧紧地揪住肘间的衣服。

“‘我们发现了你一具怀疑是你儿子的尸体，请来圣玛丽医院一趟’。”

“你匆匆地赶到医院，终于见到被白布盖住脸的我。”

“‘啊啊。真是可怜的孩子呢，那么年轻就死了。’”  
“‘他的父母到底是在做什么呢！’”  
“‘听说了，那孩子是单亲家庭，母亲早早就去世了。’”  
“‘那，都是他父亲的错吧。’”

博人模仿着围观者的话。  
他的表情是那么愉悦，他的话是那么轻盈，像是午后的花园中，幼儿园里的老师在给小朋友们讲故事。只是内容却充斥着满满的恶意。

那些恶意跟随着氧气进入他的肺泡，再进入他的毛细血管内。  
膈肌和肋间肌不断地运动，胸廓持续地扩张和回收。  
可是无论他再如何重复着这些动作，由于博人的话所带来的幽暗却完全不能从他体内排出。

死。  
警察。  
父亲的错。

博人太了解他了。  
字里词间都是利器，刀刀刺中鸣人的要害。

鸣人已经忍受不了地捂住耳朵低下了身子。

博人看着父亲蹲下来，渐渐蜷缩在一团的身子，却露出了异常愉悦的微笑。  
少年也跟着蹲下来，侧首附耳道。

“还是说爸爸想亲眼看着我死？就像看着当年的妈妈和小葵一样。”

博人满意地注意到，父亲那双原本在发抖的双手骤然就攥紧了。  
然后不自觉地又开始瑟瑟缩缩。

良久。  
当他终于伸出那只仍是颤着的手，抓紧博人肩头时，脸上苍白了一片。

“......博人，你......你告诉我吧，你告诉我你到底想怎样。”

少年在今晚终于咧嘴露出一个真心实意的笑容。  
他下巴抵在自己的手臂上，与父亲的眼睛平视。

几乎是一模一样的眼睛。

一双写满了痛苦。  
一双却盛满了欢欣。

当初的那些苦难，时至今日，一切都值得了。

“我想抱你，以一个男人的姿态，抱你。”

 

呐，绽放在彼岸的花啊，还以为自己是坠入黄泉的花。  
殊不知，因为有你，这里才成了地狱。

 

“爸爸你等我一下，我出去买点东西。”  
博人这么说着，准备出门的时候，手腕就被人紧紧抓住。

回过头一望，就对上父亲那双惊恐的眼睛。  
蓝色里洋溢着不安。

“你要去哪里！”

“爸爸......我只是想去买避孕套和润滑油啊,”少年无奈地笑了笑，“家里没有这种东西吧。”

手上有一丝的松懈，可是鸣人打量了他片刻后，还是再度攥紧他的手腕。  
“......别去......”

做得，太过分了吗？

“我知道了，”博人迎着他的目光，两肩顿时就松垮下来，连眼神都柔和下来，“不去就不去。”

 

漩涡家从未有过的安静。

博人拉著鸣人的手走进两人已经一起睡了几个月的卧室里。  
他让鸣人躺在床上。

少年在鸣人身下分开两腿跪着，自上而下地看着身下的人。

窗帘没有拉上，流动的月光如小溪般潺潺淌进来。  
他所爱的人就枕在月光之中，投向自己的目光全无爱恋可言。

可是没关系。

他倾身弯腰，伸手在那那张脸轻轻抚摸。  
拇指的纹路爬过光洁的额头，也摩挲着蓝眼睛。  
睫毛也是近乎透明的金色。

他来来回回地勾勒这张无比熟悉的脸庞，直到他阖上眼帘也能在心里面准确无误地重构出那张脸。  
那时，少年才将手移到锁骨前的第一个纽扣。  
接着是第二个。

鸣人却猛然握上了他的手腕。  
那双眸不再是木讷，而是盛满大海一样的悲伤。

“博人，你真的要这么做？”

少年挺直腰杆，半眯起和他相似的眼。  
用问题回答问题。

“你现在是要反悔？”

男人仔细地凝视他。  
半晌，才从他的嘴唇吐出一句冷冰冰的话。

“你会后悔的。”  
“我不会！”他的话音刚落，博人就飞快地接过他话茬。

少年眼里有着不容置疑的狠厉。

沉默了会。

“吻我，爸爸。”少年如是说。

男人似是没有听清楚，眨了眨眼。

“吻我。”他重复道。

鸣人又是静静看着他，片刻缓缓阖上眼。  
用手肘撑起上半身，却又并不是完全坐起来。  
最后他用另一只手绕到少年的颈后，让那人微微俯下身。

“可我希望你会。”  
挨得极近的时候，鸣人吐出了这么一句。

不是今天也行，明天，明年或者若干年后的一天也行。  
你睁开眼，忽然就后悔了。

希望有那么一天。  
你能告诉我——  
你后悔了。

那该有多好。

两片嘴唇贴合在一起。  
一开始只是平静的接吻。  
他们轻轻地碰一碰，然后拉开一点点距离，又再度贴上去。

率先改变这个不痛不痒的吻的，是博人。  
慢慢地，他就不再满足于只是这样单纯的触碰。

他抓着男人的发丝，另一只手放在男人的背后。

两唇相接的速度一点一点地加快着。  
触碰着男人的一双手也一点一点地用力着。

他渴望着，想和这个人更加亲密地触碰，想和这个人更多地纠缠。

他伸出舌头，舔舔父亲的柔软的嘴唇，继而又舔了下他洁白的牙齿——

他想撬开他的牙关。

鸣人有一瞬间的怔神，却还是顺从地为他微启牙关。  
被摩擦吮吸的嘴唇，博人的舌头已经探了进去。

少年毫不留情地侵入他的口腔。  
紧紧追着对方的舌头，舌尖舔遍里面的每一寸领土。

鸣人好久没与人接吻，再上一次应该已经是十几年前了。  
久远得像是上个世纪的事情。

少年正像猫儿一样用舌尖细细地搔刮他的上颚，让他痒得不得了。

这样的热情有点让他招架不住。

他压低了一点身子想拉开两人的距离，可是博人却火热地纠缠上来。  
本来悬空的后背重新又躺回了床，这下他连避都不知道往哪里避。

只好偏过头，双手抵在对方的胸膛，气喘吁吁 道：“......你......让我歇歇......”

“嗯，爸爸你休息你的，我做我的。”

博人也没多做纠缠，只是转而吻向由于父亲的动作而出现破绽的颈间。

等了那么久，他不想浪费一点点时间。  
谁知道父亲会不会下一秒就推开他。

该出手时就出手——  
这是他从父亲身上悟出的真理。

柔软的嘴唇在自己的脖子上厮磨的同时，鸣人能感觉到自己胸膛的肌肤一点一点地暴露在空气中。  
这没什么，要命的是，这孩子在做这些的同时居然还能用自己的下半身蹭着他的。

像是被大型的犬科动物扑倒了。  
只不过区别在于，动物不会用只专注于在你的那个地方磨来蹭去。

男人真是一种可悲的生物。  
明明理智告诉自己要维持那最后的一点点可怜的尊严。  
可是事实上是两人互相的摩擦很快就让鸣人的下面渐渐抬起头来。

裤裆被撑得满满地，让人难受。  
这感觉很奇妙，与自己一个人打飞机的时候的感觉完全不同。

有点像，却又有点羞耻。  
可能是因为他从未试过与别的男的性器贴得那么近的缘故。

快感来得很快，像浪潮一般，他挡都挡不住。

“……哈……”  
这喘气才刚出口，马上就被鸣人抿唇隔断了。

鸣人动作已经很快，可博人还是听到了父亲短促的欢愉声。  
他刚将男人的纽扣都解开，还来不及欣赏心爱的人裸露的躯体，只好低笑一声继续取悦身下的人。

博人也忍得很辛苦。  
他多想推倒这人就马上提起硬得不行的家伙在自己爱的人那又软又紧的小穴里横冲胡捣。

但是不行。  
父亲也许还能催眠自己这是一夜情或者别的什么。  
但是他不能。  
这是他和喜欢的人之间的第一次。  
就算父亲没有把他当作爱人来看待，他也想给父亲留下美好的回忆。

他不想他们之间像是一场单方面的强暴。

博人的舌头舔上他的乳头时，鸣人打了个激灵。  
男孩的舌头是那么地温热湿润，这三十年来，他第一次知道，原来即便是男人被人舔这里，也是能舒服得教人绷紧指尖。

不仅仅是舔，时而还又吸又咬。  
来感觉的时候，就算是微带痛感的噬咬最终还是化为快乐融进了他的身体。

可能是他太专注于胸前了，没有留神的时候，裤子连同内裤已经被剥下来。  
腹部被一只滚烫的手掌覆上时，鸣人才注意到了这一点。

他本能地扭了扭腰，却又不小心蹭上了博人硬起来的家伙。

头皮一下子就发麻，血气噌噌就从心脏涌上脑袋。  
博人，什么时候脱掉裤子的。

那只让人升温的手摸着摸着就握住了他的性器。

博人用手圈住他的家伙，上上下下地搓着。  
男孩温柔而细致地对待他，服务周到地像是照顾自己一样。  
圆润的龟头，笔直的柱体，甚至连两边的囊袋都会时不时被温热的手轻轻地抚摸。

鸣人忽然抖了一下，博人知道他是要射了，手下的动作更是加快了几分。  
果然没多久，浊白的液体就喷射出来。

鸣人扯着粗气，半眯眼看见那些从自己体内流出的液体淋了博人一手，有些还沿着指缝缓慢淌下。

“......哈、哈......”

博人用手指捻了捻，就笑了。

“好多呢，爸爸自己平时都不解决的吗。”

男人立马转过头咬紧了下嘴唇，不让自己发出一丝声音。  
博人勾了勾唇角，也没再撩拨他。  
一只手伸到鸣人的膝下顺势将他的大腿打开推高，那只浸满父亲精液的手则在后庭的地方徘徊。

只是食指才进去第一个指节，鸣人整个人霎时就绷紧，那指头就卡在那，既不能进，也抽不出来。

男人瞪大眼睛看着男孩，可能是刚刚射精的余韵还没过去，声音好似还颤着：“你......要干什么！”

博人好笑地看着惊惶的父亲：“男人和男人做不用这里要用哪里？再说了，‘随你喜欢’，这么说的是爸爸你吧。现在才问干什么是不是有点晚了？”

“好了，”博人拍了拍他圆浑的臀部，催促道，“我要先给你做拓展，放轻松一点，不然待会受苦的是爸爸你啊。”

三十多岁的男人被儿子打屁股和作为一个男人用屁股含着别的男人的手指，鸣人分不清哪样更让他羞耻。

不过他还是听话地，尽量放松自己的身体。

小穴微微松动，食指重获了自由。  
博人俯身亲了亲鸣人的乳尖，作为嘉奖。

“爸爸真乖。”

鸣人又是涨红了脸，闭上眼睛低低回了他一句：“要做就快点，别废话。”

精液不比专门的润滑剂，干得很快。  
博人喃喃自语：“果然，还是应该出去买安全套和润滑剂的。”

不过此刻刹车再出去买已经不现实了。  
就算这一次父亲能放他出去，他的下半身也不允许。  
少年皱眉看看四周，身子向前探过去，从桌上拿过那罐凡士林。

男人的身体果真依言放松了很多，博人的沾着膏体的手指很快就顺利地伸进去一只了。

虽然是努力放松着肌肉，不过当那根手指真的进入自己体内的时候，鸣人还是有些不知所措地紧张。  
既不能推开，可鸣人也不想搂住这对自己放肆的人。  
这是他最后的底线了，于是一双手只好反过来紧紧地揪住床单。

穴内的手指如同画画般，这里揉揉那里弄弄。  
膏体很快就融化了在里面。

感觉很奇怪。

鸣人拼命地想转移自己的注意力，可是无论如何，最后所有的感官总是集中在下身。  
从穴口到身体的深处，从一根手指到两根。  
他的身体像是渐渐被开发出奇怪的让人痒痒的麻意。

只是一根手指在里面活动就已经很困难。  
博人无法想象一会自己的性器要如何才能插进里面，那里面又是如何紧紧地吞吐着自己。

啧。只是妄想着，那不听话的家伙又硬了几分。

有着润滑的东西，不一会手指就在穴里顺畅地开拓起来。  
即便是两根手指伸进去，也没问题。

他忍不下去了。

手指离开身体的那一刹那，鸣人不得不承认的是——  
他感觉到了一股空虚。  
身体好像少了点什么。

不过他的寂寞没有维持很久，因为下一秒，博人的肉棒就慢慢地取代了他的手指插了进来。

虽说是缓缓地进入，可是还未等鸣人反应过来的时候，那东西居然已经到了最深处的地方。

男人张大眼睛，仿佛有些不可置信：“进......进来了？”  
也不知道是跟自己说还是在在问博人。

博人的额上是沁出了一层薄汗，不过看着父亲憨憨的样子觉得有些好笑，同时也知道自己悉心做的扩张工作没有白费，至少进入没有给男人带来太大的痛楚。

男孩低头轻轻咬了咬男人的乳尖，然后抬头露出个恶作剧的笑容。  
“是啊，进去了，我进到父亲里面去了。”

本来就被玩弄得有些敏感的乳头，哪里经得起他这一下。  
那疼痛的感觉瞬间化为快感袭向下半身，鸣人不由得夹紧了穴肉。

“......唔！”男孩再也笑不出了。  
本来就已经是第一次的博人更加经不起折腾，这才第一次，还是刚进去，鸣人那一下收缩竟让他就这样射了出来。

一时间，空气有些滞重。  
少年委屈地看着男人，好像想哭的样子。

鸣人看见儿子这样，也是一阵手忙脚乱，顾不上体内还在被人浇灌着，只想安慰一下儿子。

“第一次都是这样的，没关系没关系！”

男人天生是喜欢征服的雄性动物。  
尤其是性能力一事上。

和喜欢的人的第一次，才进去几秒还不到就射出来。  
漩涡博人生平第一次，觉得自己丢脸得想死。

少年眯着眼注视着身下的人：“爸爸，再做一次。”

 

不知道过了多久了。  
鸣人有些失神地望向窗外。

说是再做一次，事实上是已经不知道第几次了。  
第三？还是第四？

初经人事的少年虽然忍耐力较差，不过胜在年轻精力充沛，要再硬起来不过是转眼的事情。

博人正两手按住他的肩头，一下又一下地撞进自己体内。

男人好像天生就对性这档子事情有着举一反三的天分。  
一整晚，鸣人已经被翻来覆去换了好几个姿势。

“最后，这是最后一次。”  
博人这样对他说。  
他对上那双泛着水光的蓝眼睛什么拒绝的话也说不出来。  
只好扭过头：“随你喜欢。”

他不想叫出声，可是却没有任何办法压抑住那些欢愉从他鼻子哼哼唧唧地发出来。  
好像，比直接浪叫还更是甜甜腻腻得勾人。不过博人没有告诉父亲。

他想放下双腿，可是一对修长的大腿只有紧紧勾在少年的腰间才不至于让自己有种像是飘零在大海不知会流向何方的不安感。  
他不知道博人对他这样夹住自己的动作十分满意，干起他来也更有干劲了。

他的一双手不再是揪住床单。博人刚开始粗暴地反复刺入他后穴的时候，他的手条件反射就想伸到男孩的背后。只是十指才刚张开，又用力地握在自己的掌中，指甲深深地陷入肉中。  
他还是没在男孩的背后留下一点点抓痕。

无论发生了什么事，一定要保护好这个孩子。  
无论发生了什么事，都要将这个孩子放在第一位。  
他这样对自己发过誓。

就算今天做的事情是错的，他也不舍得伤害这孩子，就算是他自己，也不能。

博人，这孩子，是最重要的。

博人从未见过这么安静地性爱。  
除了肉体间撞击的声音，就是父亲小穴里面的水声。  
啊啊，当然还有父亲那欲盖弥彰的鼻音。  
就连自己的喘息，也是小小的。

他自上而下看着那个白日里开朗有活力的父亲，在自己的操弄下比狐狸精还要妩媚。  
涟涟泛着水光的湛蓝只会让人更想欺负他。  
软软糯糯的鼻音也只会让人觉得更加可爱。  
更不必说缠在自己腰身的大腿和紧紧含住自己的小穴。

所有所有的这些，都只让他更爱他了。

恍惚间，博人想起当他说出想抱父亲那句话时。

“随你喜欢。”男人这样回答着他。  
然后用几乎是要哭出来一般的表情看着自己，补了一句话。

只是别再和我说再见了。

父亲异常地害怕和人道别。

他见过父亲的眼泪。  
也知晓父亲的脆弱。

爸爸他太害怕孤独了。  
从以前起他就知道。

大家总是离开父亲。  
一个接一个，不是生离就是死别。

父亲很小的时候，父母就死了。  
于是他去了孤儿院。

里面的有个和父亲关系很好的男孩。  
虽然，一开始，他们老是像冤家一样打在一起。  
可是后来，还是成了最好的朋友。

但就是那么一个大活人，有一天却人间蒸发了。  
没有人知道他去了哪里。  
听说父亲找了很久很久，还是没有找到。

那男孩从此完完全全离开了父亲的生命。

再后来，有一个自称是祖父旧识的老爷爷，收养了父亲。  
两人相处得很是融洽，父亲也觉得，如果自己的父母尚在人世大抵也是这样的感受吧。

可是三年过去，那个老爷爷也病死了。

父亲陷入前所未有的沮丧。

又过了几年，父亲遇上了非常非常爱他的母亲。  
两人尚在读书时期就已经怀上了自己。

母亲不顾家里的反对，毅然离开了有权有势的家族和父亲正式在一起。

然后，自己出生了，母亲也再度怀孕了。  
父亲觉得，幸福约莫就是这样吧。

可是啊，有一天——  
父亲载着怀孕的母亲还有自己去医院做检查的时候，对面迎来了一部卡车。

司机是疲劳驾驶，几个人送去医院的时候，母亲已经被宣告死亡。  
家里只剩下自己和父亲。

博人最开始心里也是非常难过，他不明白为什么自己的母亲那么久那么久都不回家。  
他想问父亲，可是每当一对上父亲的视线时，他就变得什么话都说不出来。

现在回想起来，大约是父亲的眼眸太悲伤了。

直到有一天，他半夜睡不着想起来喝水。

他的房间在最里面，经过父亲的房间时，里面传来了奇怪的声音。  
博人忽然想起了某些恐怖片里面的场面。  
他咬了咬下唇，还是伸手推开了那扇虚掩的门扉。

里面没有什么披头散发的女鬼，也没有三头六臂的怪兽。  
在月光都照不到的角落里，发出像是小动物般呜咽声的——  
是蜷缩着，将脸埋在膝盖的父亲。

像是小花一样脆弱的父亲。

“爸爸？”

男人抬起头，那张写满痛苦的脸上却没有博人想象中的泪水纵横。  
倒是像个迷茫不知该前往何方的小孩。

从男人身上传来了浓烈的酒精味道。  
小孩有些厌恶地皱皱眉头，不过他还是向父亲靠近了一点。

“爸爸？”他再次唤了一声。

男人没有应他，只是睁着那双不知道聚焦在何处的眼睛，喃喃的说着。

“又......只剩下我一个了啊......”

博人不太明白为什么要这么说。  
明明自己就在这里啊。  
和爸爸一起。  
就在这里。

于是他又往前跨出一步，已经是站在男人面前了。  
博人学着平时爸爸妈妈安慰自己那样，伸出还是那样小小的手，放在父亲头上，揉了揉。

“爸爸，我在啊，还有我在啊。”

每次，自己不安难过的时候，父母就是这样做的。  
头顶的那温温暖暖的掌心总是很快就让自己振作起来。

他的动作让男人有一瞬间的呆滞。  
片刻后，他才仿佛回过神一般，稍稍仰起头，眼神终于有了焦点。

“博人？”  
“嗯，爸爸。是我。”

父亲的表情忽然间就变得很奇怪。  
似乎想笑，又似乎要哭出来。  
整个身子像是不舒服一样颤抖起来。

“......爸爸？”博人很是担心。

他的声音再次让鸣人有了反应。  
男人猛地展开双臂将他紧紧收入怀中。

那种感觉——  
啊他想起来了。

像是刚开始学游泳那会，他快要沉下去时，教练扔给他一个救生圈。  
像是被拯救了。

“对了对了，我还有博人，我还有博人，还有博人在......”  
男人的嗓音颤抖得和他的身体一样。  
嘴里反反复复就嚷着这么一句。

过了一会，博人才抬起手臂，环住抱着自己的人，然后轻轻地拍着他的背部。  
像是以前父母哄自己时一样。

“嗯，爸爸你还有我。”

男人蓦地顿了一下，然后又锁紧了怀抱。  
站着的男孩要比坐在地板上的男人高出半个头。  
父亲稍稍低下头，刚好就能埋首在自己的肩头。

“不要再让我一个人了......”

“不会让爸爸一个人的。”

“不要离开我......”

“不会离开爸爸的。”

“一直，要一直都在一起......”

“嗯，会在一起的，一直。”

那个晚上，父亲一直这样搂紧他。  
反复地问着这几句。  
他就反复地回答着他。

如果他不回答的话，父亲就会问到他回答了为止。  
男人不安地向他索求着。

那天晚上到最后，究竟父亲有没有哭出来。  
他忘记了。

唯一记得的是——  
后来即便父亲已经靠在他肩膀睡着了。

他也在夜色中重复着。

不会让爸爸一个人的。  
不会离开爸爸的。  
会一直在一起的。

一句又一句，像是不知疲倦的录音机被按下了重播键。  
在父亲背上轻轻抚慰的手掌也未曾停下。

说过的话像是钉下的钉子。  
随着每一次重复，愈加深入地镶了自己心里面。

他心里腾升出一种异样的心情。  
讲不清，也道不明的一种前所未有的心情。

比任何人都要温柔坚强的父亲。  
比任何人都要脆弱孤独的父亲。

只有我知道。  
在深夜里那个蜷缩在房间伶俜哭泣的父亲。

那个脆弱的你，既让我心疼，又让我怦然不已。

你的脆弱，你的眼泪，只有我能看见。  
也唯有我，能陪在你的身边。

长长久久，直至我们两人都下地狱。

从那以后，他再未父亲提过想找母亲诸如此类的话。  
因为他知道，他不是最寂寞的那个。

父亲比他更要寂寞。

他开始学着做饭。  
也开始学着做家务。

他会照顾父亲。  
会陪着父亲。

他会成为无所不能的自己，只为了让那个看似无坚不摧的男人能开心起来。

可是啊，感情这种东西真是奇妙。  
他愈是看着他的笑颜，心就愈发地微微抽痛。

只是这样，分明是不够的。

欲望不知道什么时候像种子一样扎根在他身体里。  
最终长出了扭曲的花朵。

既艳丽又丑恶的花。

不小心没忍住，小小地发出了一声呻吟的鸣人让博人拉回了思绪。

他低低地问一句。  
“爸爸，你现在还寂寞吗？”

鸣人迷惑地望了他一眼。  
张口想回答，却是“啊、啊......”的叫床声。  
于是鸣人立马又闭上了嘴巴。

他低头看着父亲被自己撞得一前一后地摇晃着身子。  
只觉得心头一阵暖意。

于是他弯腰像之前无数个夜晚一样，在男人光滑的额头上落下一个晚安吻。  
“说好会一直在一起的。谁也不要离开谁啊。”

鸣人紧了紧眉头，想问他出了什么事。  
可是博人却又重重地在他穴内猛插起来，只好用力地用大腿勾紧男孩的腰。

拂晓将至，就算我们要一起迎来坠入无间地狱的黎明也没关系。  
因为我会用双手搂紧你，直至深渊。

从那一天起，他们的关系是彻彻底底乱成一团麻。

有了第一次后，博人是更加有恃无恐。  
无论是客厅的沙发，餐厅的餐桌，房间的窗台，玄关，家里所有的地方他都被男孩按着做过一次又一次。

原本他想着，等博人读大学的时候，在学校住宿，情况就会好一点了。  
可是没想到的是，儿子选了一所离家最近的大学。  
每天即便要来回三个小时的车程也要执意回家住。

有时候，大学下午没有课的时候，博人比自己还要早回到家。  
比如今晚。

博人一做起来就没完没了，鸣人有些焦急地推开身前的人：“等、等等，博人！”

后者有些不满地和他拉开了点距离，不过两臂仍然撑在父亲的身侧，包围住他。

“到底怎么了。”

鸣人只踌躇了一下，还是从怀中掏出了一个天鹅绒的正方形盒子笑着向前递过去。

“今天是你生日吧。生日快乐。”

博人隐约猜到了是什么，打开一看——  
果然。

“是上次逛街时我一直看着的那对银吊牌？”

“嗯。”

纯银的吊牌，没有任何雕饰，上面只是用MS PGothic字体端端正正地刻着三个片假名。  
博人拿起来，用指腹细细地摩挲着“博人”那三个字。

他能想象得到父亲害羞而又犹豫着让店员刻下那几个字时的场景。

“那个是一对的吧，另外一块呢。”

鸣人敛了敛眼神：“没有另外一块，我买只能买一块。”

博人盯了他好一会：“骗人。”

“没有！真的只买了一块！”鸣人急急地辩解道。

“那是成对出售的，人家怎么可能会只卖你一块。你不拿出来我就自己拿了。”博人翘起双臂，一脸威胁道。

男人支支吾吾还想说些什么，博人却已经等不及了。  
在两个西装外套的口袋里翻遍不见后，径直就伸向男人的胸口。

除了成功在衬衫胸前的袋子找到了另一个盒子外，他还顺手在男人的两个突起的小点胡掐乱揉了一把作为惩罚。

鸣人只是泛红脸瞪了他一下，却也没说什么。

博人打开了盒子，眼神黯了。

“为什么，这一块上面没有写字。”

鸣人稍稍向后倾身，靠在了墙上。  
看着原本比自己矮半个头，现在居然已经都比自己差不多高出半个头的人笑了。

“那一块，我本来是打算等你有了爱的人，写上那个人的名字后再拿出来的。”

博人攥紧手中的盒子片刻，拿出里面的吊饰随手就将盒子扔在地上。  
他将那条写着“博人”的饰牌绕过男人颈后，再好好地扣起来。  
然后望住眼前的人，将那块空无一字的饰牌戴在了自己脖子上：“你明明知道，没有那样的人。”

“现在没有不代表以后没有。”  
“现在没有，以后都没有！”  
即便是上大学的人了，却还是像孩子一样赌着气。

“除了你，再没有别人。”

鸣人撞进儿子认真的视线里，什么也没有回答，除了笑还是笑。

博人最讨厌父亲那种成人式的从容的笑容。  
像是无可奈何地看着胡闹的孩子。  
又像是说着我会等到你闹够的那一天。

是的。  
就算两人已经发生了关系，父亲依然坚信着他们之间会有结束的一天。

他不相信他能一辈子这样陪着他。  
他也不相信他一辈子都不会离开他。

“啧。”博人咂咂舌。

“我告诉你，除非在上面写上你漩涡鸣人的名字，否则——”他凑到男人的跟前，不过一息的距离，“这辈子就让它空着好了。”

说罢，就恶狠狠地吻住鸣人的嘴唇。

在他边轻啄住男人颈上边解开衬衫扣子时，耳边传来了细细一声叹息。  
一双手，终究是缓缓地环上了自己的背后。

博人没有说话，只是褪下男人衣衫的动作越来越快。

直到他下半身那叫嚣着寂寞的家伙完全没入到父亲那渴求自己的小穴里面，他才安心。

“......爸爸......”  
“......爸爸......”  
博人一声声地叫着，凶狠的阳具在自己体内又是磨又是揉。  
搞得鸣人更加瘙痒了。

鸣人被他撩拨得红了眼眶，却还是柔柔地拍了拍他后背：“怎么了，感觉你这孩子今天特别磨人。”

“没什么。”博人闷闷地应了一声。  
却是对准穴心一下又一下重重地捣弄。

几乎像是要把自己要嵌进他体内一样。  
鸣人也不说话了，只是闭上眼发出低低的闷哼。

两人一时无话，只是一起陷入到这场欢愉当中。

博人不知道要花多少时间，才能让父亲爱上自己。  
鸣人也不知道要花多少时间，才能让儿子放弃自己。

在这场与时光的角力当中，没有孰胜孰负。  
只有两个人经久不息的纠缠。

他们都在等。  
等对方的投降。

彼岸花是花。  
彼岸花是地狱。

你既是我的地狱，却也是开在我心尖上的一朵花。

 

—— 全文 终 ——


End file.
